Attention class we have a new student
by Uchiha Sakura Blossoms
Summary: COMPLETE Sakura Haruno is a new girl at Konoha high school. she makes alot of new friends and new enemies including Sasuke. Will they fall in love? parings: SasSak,NarHin,TenNej,InoShik. Rated T only for language PLEASE R
1. Attention Class We Have a New student

STORY: ATTENTION we have a new student by skyblue1010

Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha high school. She makes a lot of new friends and enemies including Sasuke. Will this war make them be closer and eventually fall in love with each other? Find out PARINGS: SasSak, NejTen ,ShiIno, and NarHin.

CHAPTER I_: ATTETION WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. _

_beep Beep BEep BEEp BEEP BEE.._

Agh stupid alarm clock! SHUT UP! Sakura yelled at her alarm clock. Ohh I forgot today is my first day at Konoha high school. I better get ready before I'm late, Sakura said while running to the bathroom. Sakura Haruno was a senior girl at Konoha High School. She was beautiful and admired by a lot of people. She had long sakura blossom hair (light pink) and emerald green eyes that sparkled every time she smiled. She had two personalities, she was nice but mean if you got her mad, smart but stupid at times, and was strong but weak. She lived alone in her house besides her cat Popuri. Her family is rich and lived in a mansion but she didn't like to stay there alone because her parents where always out on business trips.

Sakura got out of the shower, got dressed in her school uniform, dried her hair, packed her bag and went down stairs to get her and her cat some breakfast before she left. Sakura had cereal and was ready to go.

"Wish me luck Popuri. Today is my first day remember?" Sakura said and went out the door. When she was about to cross the street, she suddenly saw a motorcycle coming towards her. She jumped out of the way and said "What is your problem? Didn't you see me crossing the street?" **_"Are u blind or something baka!" _**yelled her inner self.

The guy just smirked (and Sakura could see it because he wasn't wearing a helmet. Not safe!) and rode of not evening helping her up '_Who was that guy?' _Sakura thought. "Oh no its 7:50! I have 10 min," with that she ran of.

She made it to her classroom a little late (5mins) and she noticed that the sensei wasn't there. The noise inside the class was so loud that it gave Sakura a head ache. There was people yelling, talking, throwing stuff, and girls chasing a guy. No one had notice her since she came in, so she just sat down in front of the class waiting patiently for the sensei. Then finally the door opened and showed a man wearing a mask that covered his face except for one eye. He walked in and everyone was silent and seated. He then said"Sorry I'm late class you see this building was on fire and I...," "Liar!"yelled the whole class. Kakashi sensei's sweat dropped. He then noticed a girl seating in front of the class looking confused. Kakashi thought about who this girl can be when he realized that this was his new student.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, the new student that Tsunade sama (principal) told me about. I'm Kakashi your new sensei," he said smiling. Sakura nodded. "Attention we have a new student with us. This is Sakura Haruno, Kakashi sensei said. "Hello"said Sakura nodding. "Let's see you can sit down next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand." said Kakashi sensei. Then Sasuke raised his hand and Sakura recognized him as the guy who the girls were chasing earlier and the guy who almost ran over her!

**_END OF CHAPTER _**

_**A/N WELL DO U LIKE IT? THIS IF MY FIRST FIC. SO IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS,COMENTS,OR CONCERNS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. PLS REVIEW AND PLS NO FLAMES BYE**_

_SKYBLUE1010_


	2. You Must be Joking

Chapter 2: You Must Be Joking

Recap: Sakura you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand. When he raised his hand Sakura recognized him as the guy everyone was chasing and the guy who almost ran her over!

End recap

"No way you must be joking! I can't sit next to the ugly guy!" screamed a very pissed of Sakura. Then all of the sudden girls started to whisper and glare at Sakura, she just ignored it.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei! She can sit next to me!" yelled a fan boy.

"No me!" yelled another.

"No me! I saw her first," said another.

"No ME!" said another.

Sakura and Kakashi sensei sweat dropped when a bunch of fan boys started arguing on where Sakura should sit. Then she finally said "Ok I'll sit next to Uchiha. Thank god he isn't a fan boy!"

Sakura went to her seat and sat done quietly while getting out her notebook to write down notes that were on the board.

"I wouldn't write the notes on the board if I were you," said Sasuke cooly. Sasuke was the most popularest guy in school, and he was also the school bully. He has raven dark hair and onyx-black eyes that looked empty. His family owned the school and the Uchiha Company that he was going to inherit after his brother Itachi.

"Why shouldn't I?" she said pissed of. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"That pervert can't teach a monkey to eat a banana!" said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a really big grin on his face. He just popped in on the conversation out of nowhere, but he sat behind them.

"I heard that Uzumaki!" said a really mad Kakashi sensei.

"Ha ha sorry for that…you pervert," he said that last part in a whisper. But Kakashi sensei still heard but he ignored it can continued to read his perverted book "icha icha paradise" written by our own assistant principal Jiraya (is that how you spell his name?).

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto with that grin again.

"Hi," said Sakura as she put her notebook away. Naruto was a very annoying boy that had ramen stains on his clothes. Inner Sakura**: "Boy is this guy annoying. He keeps on talking about ramen,"** said inner Sakura with that mad, frustrated, and annoyed thing on her forehead (what is that called if you know tell me.)

"Shut up dobe," said Sasuke.

"No you bastard teme," yelled Naruto all loud again.

They yelled back and forth until a really annoyed Sakura yelled "Both of you shut the heck up!" and gave both of them a black eye. Then the whole class stared at her, Naruto, and Sasuke whom were by the way on the ground in pain. Except for Kakashi sensei just glanced and still continued to read his nasty book.

"Ohh that hurt. Dang girl you got some strength," said a Naruto grinning and trying to get up.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that forehead girl," yelled a very pissed of Sasuke.

"Bring it!" said a confident Sakura.

Sasuke just "Hmphed," and thought about something. "Hmm this should be great. She isn't like other girls here. Maybe she is different, she isn't staring at me like a weird fan girl. No she is different,"

Just then the school bell rang and it was time for their five min break. Sakura sat down by a tree and started reading her favorite book. Then she saw three girls walking up to her. "Hi your Sakura right?" asked a girl with a high pony tail and blond hair.

"Yes I'm Sakura Haruno and you three are?" asked Sakura

"Oh right well I'm Ino," (the one with the pony tail)

"And I'm Tenten," (I don't now her last name)(the girl with the 2 buns in her brown hair)

"And the quiet one next to her is Hinata Hyuga," said Ino(the one with purplish hair and white pearl eyes.)

"Hi," said a smiling Sakura. Her eyes sparkled when she did this and that made the other girls smile brightly too except for Hinata she just gave a small smile.

"W-w-we-ell a-anyways we-we are h-here t-to s-s-see i-if you-u would-d w-want t-to ja-join our group?" stuttered a very shy Hinata that was playing with her school necklace.(If you are wondering their uniforms consist of a white tee that has a circle on the top right that said around it KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL and inside the circle was the Konoha symbol. They wore a skirt that go to just above their knees that was a greenish dark blue color. When it was cold they had blazers (blue) and when it was hot the girls can where a white tank top with the same design. They had black converse as shoes, and each girl had to wear a necklace to see what grade you were in. In this case theirs was red. The boys wore the same thing but instead of a skirt they wore jean like blue shorts and a red tie instead of a necklace.)

"When she gets used to you she will stop the stuttering," said Tenten. She had her hair up.

"Yeah she really isn't so shy once you get to her!" said Ino.

"Well anyways do you want to join our group? I saw you beat up Naruto and Sasuke since I am in that class and we think you hate them as much as we do," said Tenten.

"Sure yah ok," said a happy Sakura as she gave all of them a hug. Sasuke, Naruto, and two other guys walked up to them and said:

"Hey Hinari (the girls group name) looks you got another girl to help you try to beat us," said Naruto said while looking at Hinata which made her blush a bight red.

"Yeah we did and if Sakura punched you guys again like that we will surely win because you guys will be on the floor crying for you mommy's!" said Ino while the rest of the girls were laughing.

"Whatever Hinari even if you had a million girls on in your group you can not beat the Ganbu(guys group name)," said a guy with his hair tied up.

"Plus your new girl is Sakura. She couldn't prank us let alone hurt us if she tried," said Sasuke cooly with a smirk.

"What did you say Uchiha?" said Sakura looking as if she was going to hit that other eye of his so the other one will match.

"Yeah Uchiha whose the one that gave you and loud mouth (Naruto) a black eye in class like three minutes ago?" said Tenten.

"Oh shut up hair buns," said a guy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes like Hinata's.

"Don't tell her to shut up or she will give you a black eye Freak (Neji)," said Ino.

"You be quiet to Ino- Pig," said a guy with his hair tied up that looked pretty lazy.

"What did you say lazyass?" said Ino pissed of. Just then a brawl between them started. Then Sasuke and Sakura had a frustrated sign on there heads so they finally said "SHUT UPPPPP!" Then the bell rang and they all ran for class when Sasuke tripped Sakura which made her fall in front of the class. Then she got up and... WHAM. She smacked Sasuke across his face that made a big hand print. Tenten and the guys in their class laughed their butts off and Sasuke's group was smirking a little. The fan girls just stared in shock.

"This is war forehead girl (Sakura)," said a really mad Sasuke.

"Bring it Uchiha (Sasuke)," said Sakura with a smirk and went to her seat with Tenten trailing behind.

"Wow that girl's got some skills," said Sasuke's group helping him up. "She really is different. This will be fun," thought Sasuke.

It was second period and Sakura had science. Her classes were: math, science, social studies, P.E., lunch, study hall, and her elective/activity. Sasuke had the same. It was a long class because her sensei will just never be quiet (my science teacher is like that that's where I got it!) so she just tried to fall asleep when she got a note from Tenten. It read **"Dang Sakura I have never seen ANYONE slap or even touch Sasuke like you did you so need to be in our group with us!" **then Sakura wrote **"No one has ever touched him?"** and she sent it back. She got it back and it said **"Nope no one has guts to stand up to him,"** said Hinata who was seating behind Tenten. **"Well all the people here are weak,"** wrote Sakura then sent it back. After a while of sending notes back and forth the bell rang and they had their break (after all their classes they had a five minute break.) When Sakura walked out the door she met up with her friends (Ino, Tenten, and Hinata). Tenten had told them already about what Sakura had done to Sasuke and Sakura got a lot of hugs for that.

"I knew you are one of us," said Tenten. "Now we will fill you in on the rivalry between Hinari, us, and the Ganbu, them,"

They all took turns saying something.

"Ganbu stood for geniuses, attractive, noble, guys of the university,"

"But we call them geeky, a-holes, naughty, bastards of the university," said Hinata without stuttering (wow that was quick).

"We are the Hinari's we are rivals of them,"

"The guys in Ganbu are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara,"

"Is Neji your cousin or something Hinata?" asked Sakura

"Yes he is," said Hinata.

"Anyways the guy with the blond hair that's Naruto the loud mouth. He is the most annoyingest, loudest, most ramen eating boy I've ever seen. Ohh and Hinata likes him," Hinata blushed and they continued.

"The guy with the ponytail and always looks lazy is Shikamaru. We call him lazyass. Ino likes him,"

"What no I don't!" yelled Ino.

"Whatever anyways the guy with long brown hair that's Neji Freak. He is a freak because he is the only one who challenges Sasuke besides you,"

"Tenten likes him," said Ino and Hinata at the same time but Tenten glared at them which meant "I'll get you later".

"And lastly is Sasuke. The human ice cube,"

"What's with that name?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't have any feelings and has never been nice to anybody except for his friends and you," said Ino.

"How me?" asked Sakura again.

"When you slapped or punched him he would surely punch you back really hard," said Hinata.

"Oh" was all she could say. Then the bell rang and it was time for social studies.

"Good morning class I will pair you people into groups of two to do a project in the book. You will have the whole period," the sensei wrote the pages on the board and he paired all of them in groups. Sakura and Tenten hoped they would be paired up. (Tenten, Naruto had all there classes with Sasuke and Sakura) "Blah blah blah blah Tenten and Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura,"

"WHAT?" yelled Sasuke and Sakura's fan guys and girls and Sakura. Sasuke actually thought it was nice to have her as a partner (a/n: I think you like her Sasuke! Sasuke: no I don't be quiet and continue the story. a/n: what ever Sakura lover) They got started on there projects and got evil stares from there fan people.

"Looks like you got your fan boys earlier then I got my fan girls Sakura," said Sasuke cooly with that beginning to be annoying smirk. Tenten and Naruto where behind them arguing on what the answer was but were still listening in on their conversation.

"Shut up and do your work cause I don't want this as homework and plus I don't want fan boys, they creep me out. I bet all of them are perverts," said Sakura with a smile. "You can have fan girls if you want but you will be a pervert in my eyes if you go out with one," said Sakura.

"Shut up I don't like them. They annoy me, that's why I was running away from them," said Sasuke.

"Whatever and I'm done what about you?" said Sakura with a smile that made Sasuke think she was cute but he couldn't let her know that. No he didn't like anybody but why was he thinking this?

"Hello earth to Uchiha! Are you okay? What number are you on?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I'm ok and I'm done too," said Sasuke annoyed.

"Yeah whatever lets turn it in," After they turned it in the bell rang and so it was time for P.E.


	3. And the war begins

a/n hello _**everyone**_. i read my reviews and so i decided to make this chapter in advance.

Thanx to: Hyuuga Tentem-Nara Ino, Luvkwi, and tears like crystal (sry if i spelled it wrong its like midnight here and i woke up so i decided to read my reviews!)

Disclamer: don'town naruto (still not tried of writing that)

Chapter 3: And The War Begins

Sakura,Tenten,Ino,Hinata,shika,neji,naruto,and sasuke walked to p.e. not together. (incase ur wondering about the classes sasuke,sakura,naruto,and tenten has all there classes together while ino had 4 classes with them(p.e. lunch,study hall, and elective they don't have one yet) shika has 5 classes (science and the same as ino) neji has 4 classes (math and the sameas ino) and hinata has 4 classes (science and the rest like ino) When all of them went into the locker room (seperatly) they began to change in to there p.e. uniforms. They had to wear a gray shirt with the Konoha sign on the back and under it was K.H.S Phisical Education on it in dark green and dark green jersey like shorts and tennis shoes. Sakura found hers and got dressed rather slowly. In her old school they had changing rooms.

"hay sakura are you done yet?" asked her friends. "yeah." she looked positivley cute in her p.e uniform then most of the girls here."hay Sakura tie your hair up we are going to play a sport." tenten said while handing her a hair tie."thanks i hate when my hair gets in my way." sakura said with her hair tied up in a high ponytail which made her look even cuter.They were at there class when the sensai said to partner up with someone. sasuke looked at sakura and thought "wow sakura looks really cute hold on what i don' think anyone is cute."

Sakura partnered up with Tenten and Ino with Hinata while Sasuke with Naruto and Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke and Naruto stayed by Sakura and Tenten. the first thing they had to do was curls us "let the war begin forehead girl lets see who can do the most curl ups!" saud Sasuke cooly and with that annoying smirk on his face. "Bring it Icey!" said sakura convidently then the whistle blew and the began.

"Dang Sakura slow down i can't count that fast!" Tenten said. "yeah Sasuke you to!" said naruto "i don't know why i choose you as a partner you can't even count to 5 without using your toes!" said Sasuke with the smirk _again._ Sakura and Tenten just laughed and continued there curl ups then the whistle blew. "how many did you get?" said sasuke and sakura at the same time. "175" said Sasuke. "ha i got 182 you lose!" "yeah go Sakura!" said her group.

"okay now that you are done with that run 15 laps." said Gai sensai (don't ask). "ready Hinaris'?" asked the Ganbu as they where going to race. "you know!" said the Hinaris'. "on your mark get set go!" Sasuke was in the lead and already done to laps (i fast 4ward it a lil) with Sakura not so far behind followed bye Tenten,Neji, and Ino. "eventually sakura had to slow down because she triped but was on her last lap. sasuke's group won already. "hay you guys want to race each other tothe finfish line?" "sure!" they all said as they spead of withSakurain the lead.

"Wow look at Sakura go." said the guys"yeah whatever."all of them still watching them.Just then a whole group of fan boys started to crowd them.Ganbu's fan girls weren't there yet cause they didn't finfish th laps yet.Most of the fan boys were forSakura which gotSasuke mad (he decided that he likes her now). Then aboy tuggedon Sakura shirt i she tried to make him let go but he would'nt even with the help of her group.

"i think Sakura is in trouble SasukeSasuke?"asked Naruto but when he turned aroundSasuke was grabbing that boy by the shirt and said "if you ever come near her again i'll hurt you so bad that you will have to transfer schools like theotherkids." said sasuke. "thanks Sasuke." said Sakura relieved that that pervert was gone. "you owe me." said Sasuke with that smirk. The class still had time to play a activity before they had lunch so they playednation ball. Sakuraand her group were ready for this they had some steam to blow of because of there annoying fanboys. it was lined up like this; team 1: Ganbu,some fan girls of the Ganbu, and fanboys of Hinari's team2 was Hinari some more fangirls.

The whistle blew andHInarihad evil galres in there eyes. once they began Sakura was takeing out every one last fanboy leaving themon the floorinpain. (the sensai left and her group was to shocked to throw anything).So it only left Ganbu and some annoying fangirls that aren't even paying attention just stareing at the guys. "hmm which one girls fangrls or Ganbu?" said Sakura evily. "FANGRLS!"They said in unisonas they through every ball there. "ahh sokay sokay ( there word for something good (THE SWEETEST THING the movie)). then the bell rang and so they wentinto the locker room to change. When they got out they went to lunch to talk. when they sot to there table Tenten opened her bag lunch a there shr saw a big plastic spider.

"ahh what the hack?" screamed Tenten. "ouuu GANBU!" Hnaris screamed. "yes?" they said. "what the heck is wrong withyou you freak?"Tenten adomatically screamed at neji. "hay we said this was war so point one four Ganbu1" said sasuke smriking and looking at Sakura. "yeah well our next move willbe so much better then this cold ass jerk!"she said as she throw the spider at him. "ouch that hurt!" said sasuke as he was holding his head cause thats were she hit him. "serves youright to mess with us!" saidIno. with that they walked out of the cafeteria.

"gosh does that Sakura girl have a stronge arm." saidNaruto. "yeah she dose this will be more intersting then i thought." saidSasuke. "what was that i didn't hear the last part" said Neji."o noting" saidSasukewith a evil grin.

"wow Sakura what a arm you have!"said Hinata. "thanks I used to play softball at my old school!" said Sakura with a smile. "what school did you last go to?" asked Ino. "Lumora high.i played in every sport there including chearleading and i sang in the choir!" saidSakura. "noway your the mvp there and you where the one that lead the chearleaders and the choir throw the nationals?. said all of them with there jaws to the ground. "yup." said Sakura simply. "wow was all they can say. Secretly GANBU was easedropping on there conversation. "wowSasuke that girl got some skills if she is the mvp and the head chearleder and head in choir at the legendary Lumora High school." said Neji. "yeah she also must be smart because they only accept smart people!"Shikamaru said. He would know because he got accepeted to that school. "whatever." said Sasuke. "ahh lover boy jealous that Sakura is smart, athletic,and can sing and thatwhen the fanboys find out that they would love her even more." said Naruto teasing Sasuke. "Idon't like forehead girl and don;t give a crap if her fan boys love her more." yelledSasuke. "we know you like Sakura so don;t try to say that you don't and you do care if her fan boys like her even more." Said Neji."just drop it already." said Sasuke as he went to class since the bell rang.

**_A/N: Well you like hope you do in the next chapter Sakura will meet Lee and Mikori (oc) the leader of sasuke fan club while Hinaris are trying to pick a elective/ activity (sports,choir,etc). PLEASE REVIEW! BYE BYE!_**

_skyblue1010_


	4. Tryouts

A/n: hi i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and as for Luvwki how do you do that? anyways hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!  
disclamier: don;t own naruto (thats getting annoying)

CHAPTER 4: VOLLEY IS GREAT!

Recap: "I don't like forehead girl and i don't give a crap if her fan boys love her more" yelled Sasuke.  
End recap

Sasuke kept thinking aboutSakura and how fan boys will react if they heard that Sakura was asmart, talented, and athletic girl all through study hall. "why am i thinking about this i don't like her that much do i?" thoughtSasuke."what am i thinking of course i like her. Am i jealous?" thought Sasuke again.

"hay Sasuke are you okay? asked Sakura looking at him. "yeah whats it toyay?" said Sasuke coldy. "whatever." saidSakura continuing to study. "she looks so cute like that." thought Sasuke. It wasdecided he likeSakura but he coundn't let her know that.Before there bell rang to indicate there last period there Sensai said that you have to meet at the gym to pick your electives.Sakura walked with her group to the gym.

"what are you guys going to pick as your elective?" asked Ino. " I'm going to pick cooking!" said Hinata. "Maybeband for me. I can playthe drums!" "she can i heard her play." Said ino "how about you Sakura?" they asked. "how many can we pick?" "2" said Ino. "great we can have one that is the same!" said Sakura chearfully. "okay how about choir?' said Hinata. "sure they said in unison. "now what are you going to pick Sakura?"asked Ino again. "maybe chearleading." said Sakura "you?" "hmm maybe i'll be a cheerleader with you!" said Ino. "okay but don't forget that we have to tryout before we are in that club!" Said Tenten. "ya but we should do it for to." said Sakura. They agreed they didn't care if they had to tryout they wanted to do it for fun.

WHILE AT THE GANBU... (same time when Hinari was talking)

"Hy what are you guys picking?" asked Nartuo. "computers." said Shikamaru. "art" said Neji. "teachers assitant for Gai Sensai." said Sasuke. "i'm taking cooking to learn how to ramen." said Naruto as drool started to come out of his mouth. There sweat dropped. "What do you guys want as your 2nd one?'' asked Neji. "band'' they said in unison.

When they arrived at the gym there was different booths for every elective. Hinari and Ganbu quickly found their elecitives to sign up. "okay know that every body signed up lets begin the tryout!" said Gai Sensai (some eletives you don;t have to try out for.). "First elective is Choir. First person is Ino Yamanaka." said Gai Senai. "yeah go Ino you can do it whoaaaaaaaaa!" ylled Hinari. Ganbu was siting next to them on the bleachers. Ino sang"don't bother"byShakira she did great. Shikamaru cheered her on silently. Next up was Tenten. She sang " First" by Linsday Lohan she also did great. Neji was highly impressed. Next was Hinata and she sang " Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson. and lastly was Sakuara ( i left out some people) she sang "Bring me to life" by evanesence (sorry punk rockers there are kinda emo i'm punk so don't hurt me). Everyone was amazed that Sakura can sing and play the piano at the same time (i can) and were more amazed that she can hit the high notes especialy Sasuke. "Wow sakura that was amazing!" said everyone evenGanbu and Sasuke. "yeah that was great." saidSasuke "wowSasuke gave a compliment thats a first now you really do lov.." Naruto didn'teven get a chance to finish his sentance whenSasuke covered his mouth and gave hima death galre.

Just then a crazy fan girl of Sasuke the leader to be in fact came over. " Yo forehead Girl!" said a girl in a high piched girly voice. "Areyou trying to steal my Sasuke away from me?" she said. " Okay who are you first?" asked Sakura with a frustrated sign on her head because she called her forehead girl. "I'm Mikori leader of Sasuke fanclub" she smiled and druled over Sasuke Who just turned his head. " Well i'm Sakura and he just congrated me on mysigning gosh.." said Sakura." WHAT HE COMPLIMENTEDYOU!" yelled a pissed of Mikori. " Yeah got a problem with that?" Sakura said with a smirk. " Get out of my way i'm going to try out and be better thanyou Forehead girl andSasuke i sgoing to like me more!" she said and stormed of to the sensai. Sakura was about to punch her in the face butHinari was holding her back. " whatever." she saidgiving up.

" Okay we have one more person to still tryout Mikori." said Gai sensai. She got up on stage and sang "we belong together" by Mariah Carrey(i think) completely of pich. Hinari and Ganbu just cracked up laughingeven Sasuke. When she was done she went over to them and said "well sasuke i sang that song just fo you. what do you think?" She said. "Hmhp it was a sad excuse for a song when you sing it." he said and everyone continued laughing. "hmhp this isn't over forehead girl" as she stormed of. Again Sakura wanted to punch her but was again hold back. " Now its time for band. First we have a group and there name is GANBU." sensai said. Everyone cheared mostly the fangirls ( fanboys cheared for Hinari to) They got up there and Shikamaru played the drums, Neji played base, Naruto played the piano and other instraments that were needed, Sasuke played lead guitar. they played " Homecoming" by Greenday (yeah punkers rock! i'm one if your wondering). HInaris were impressed sa they Ino stared at Shikamaru Tenten staring at Neji Hinata staring at Naruto and Sakura Staring at Sasuke (she likes him to). They were done and everyone screamed at them. Tenten tryed out and played a simple drum solo.

When sensai was done with the tryouts he anounce the the people who made it for choir and band. Forchoir: Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten and 6 other girls. For band Ganbu,Tenten, and 10 other people. "yeah Tenten nice job. We new you were going to make it!" said everyone. "congrats Tenten1" said Neji. "thanks'' Tenten said blushing madly. he saw and blushed to. "okay wake up love birds cheerleading tryouts is begining!" said Sakura. Tenten and Neji blushed even harder. "ohh ya they like each other" thought Sakura with her sweatdropped. "okay lets have all the girls do what Leoka sensai (oc cheerleading couch) do. She beagn and the others tryed to follow.

"ahh sakura maybe this was a bad idea" ino said while looking at Sakura. She how ever was doing every move right. "wow Sakura!" she said.Next they had to do moves. Sakura was the first one andeveryone had to do one cartwheel. Sakura ran a little and did a sharp one. then it was Inoshe almost messed up but she still did it. Next they had to do 3 straight ones and do a 360 in the air when they were done. All of there mouths opened and feel to the ground. Sakura wasn't nervouse at all it was her turn and she ran then she did 3 sharp cartwheels and automatically did a 360. She was the only one who could do that. Ino was cluse but she did a 160. "wow did you see that Sasuke did you did you?" yelled Naruto. "duh dobe i have eyes but i think i'm death because of you screaming. i'm right next to you!" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto's head. Next make up your own sereies of flips. Sakura did 3 sharp backflips then a 360 then a 160 and 3 frontflips ending in a split. " WOW SASUKE DID YOU SEE THAT. SAKURA IS AMAZING!" Naruto yelled even louder. " she is amazing" thought Sasuke. Sakura definetly mad it followed by Ino and 5 other girls. Just then Sakura and Ino's fan boys came over to congratulate them and ask them out to. Sakura and Ino finally got out of the crowd of fan boys and went to everyone. They all got hugs and they all cheered. "great Sakura now you can lead our school in the nationals not Lumora" said Naruto. " Hold on how do you know that i went to Lumora and led them throw?" asked Sakura."ahh just a hunch ahehe." saidNaruto in a nervous laugh. "whatever lets go out and celebrate." Hinata said. "you guys can come to lets stop the war fornow." said Tenten. "sure they said. and they went out to asmoothie shop thats calledJuice it up (if you live inCali. you heard about this place. isn't it great?).They ordered and whated for there drinks.Naruto was sitting next to Hinata who was crimson red, Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru blushing but tring to hide it, and Tenten was sitting next to Neji who wasn't blushing but drooling. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke everthing was quite between them. when they were done they rode in Sasuke car they got bored and Sakura said to turn on the radio. He agreed and he turned it on to Linkin park's song numb. "no i hate this song turn it to something else!" the HInari said. "no i like this sing." said ganbu. Sakura got mad and she turned it herself. It was Pussy Cat Dolls Stick With You. "there" Ino said. "no this song to mushy (no affense) said Shikamrau. Sauke changed it back. Sakura change it back. Back and forth back and forth intill Sakura pushed a button and it was Chris Brown Run it. Everyone agreed with this song and stayed with it.

Everyone went home and Sakura was the only one left. It was quite then they reached her house. "thanks Sasuke" she said as she went out the door. "no problem bye." he said. she got inside her house and ran quickly upstaries she then let out a bigscream because she spent a day with sasuke with that it woke upPopuri. "sorryPopuri" she said as she went tothe bathroom. Yup today was a fun day.

A/N: do ya like it? to short or to long? I hope you didn't mind the grammer mistakes sorry :( Well pls review i will probably have a new chapter bye monday (probably) bye bye oh and Review!

Skyblue1010


	5. volley ball is great yeah sleepover p1

A/N: hi in the last chapter "volley ball is great" i put the wrong title. Its supposed to be Tryouts. Sorry :(  
Discalmier: I don't own Naruto (that is so annoying now!)

Chapter 5: Volley Ball Is Great/YEAH SLEEPOVER part 1

Beep Beep Be...

"aghh seriously i need a new less annoying alarm clock!" Sakura said while rubbing her eyes. "well i better get up and prepare for the worst by Sasuke." she said while getting her towel and heading for the bathroom. Her routine was: 6:00 get up and take a shower 6:15 dry hair and brush teeth,6:30 go down staires and prepare breakfast fo me and Popuri, 6:45 watch tv, and 7:15 leave for school. Yap that has always been her routine. After that she headed for school. when she was about to cross the street a guy on a motorcycle almost ran over her _again. _Guess who it was. None other then Uchiha

" What that heck is wrong with you?" yelled Sakura trying to get up. " Your fault you didn't look both ways!" said Sasuke. "hmph smart ass.'' muttered Sakura. Sasuke just smriked and rode of. When she reached school her friends was waiting for her by the gate.

"hay guys how you doin?" Asked Sakura with a smile. "okay lets go in class" said Tenten. "okay." they said. When Sakura opened the door a whole bucket of water fell on both Sakura and Tenten. They screamed because the water was so cold. "Who the heck did this!" Screamed Sakura and Tenten at the same time. Then they heard giggling in the classroom. They quickly went where the laughing was from and found Neji and Sasuke.

" You are so dead!" Tenten yelled at Neji and throw the bucket at him which left a mark. "You too Icey" Sakura said and slapped Sasuke. " Haha that hurt but it was worth it." Neji said and Sasuke agreed. Sasuke and Neji wereblshing a little bit because they could seeSakura and Tenten bras. "PERVERT!"Sakura and tenten saidwhile giving bothof a big slap. The bell rang and they quickly went to there seats even though the know there pervert of a teacher was going to be late.Sakura and Tenten put on there school blazzers because there shirts where see throw and because they were freezzing. "know whos icey forehead girl?" said Sasuke with a smirk. Again Sakura slapped him. Sasuke was about to say something when there sensai came in.

" Yo." was all he said. "where were you Kakashi sensai pervert?" asked Naruto. " well i would lie to you again but you would just call me a liar so i'll just tell you the truth. You see this cat was stuck in a 20 story tree and i had to climb..." Kakashi sensai couldn't finfsh his sentance when everyone yelled "liar" Kakashi sweat dropped. then he pulled out his pervert book IchaIcha Paradise. Everyone's sweat dropped when they herd him laugh. Sakura was studing when she got a note from Tenten. It read:

"Hay Sakura watcha doin?" Sakura wrote and said "nothing but studing you?" she said and then sent it back. "nothing but i just slapped Neji for asking me are you cold in a sarcastic voice." Tenten wrote and sent it. "lol me to but Cold ass said now whos icey." Sakura wrote and sent it back. Back and forth back and forth intill Sasuke took the letter and read because he was annoyed with it. "Sasuke don't read it!" Sakura said in a whisper. "why should'nt I?" said Sasuke. "just don't okay now give it back!" said Sakura a little louder. Sasuke began to unfold it when Kakashi sensai took it and throw it away. When the bell rang Sasuke and Sakura was fihting again and Kakashi sensai picked up the note and read it "hay Sakura do you like Sasuke?" wrote Tenten. "no?'' sakura wrote."come on you can tell me1" tenten wrote. "okay maybe just a little bit happy." said Sakura and that was the end of the note because at that time Kakashi took it. "hmm looks like we have a little lve conection going on here. This will be interesting." Kakashi thought with a smile.

"hay Sakura well do you?" asked Tenten. "yes but just a little bit happy?" Sakura said a little annoyed. "ok just wanted to know." said Tenten with a smile. "whatever just don't tell anyoneok?'' Sakura said ina serious tone. "okay i promise." Tenten said.

over at Neji,Naruto, and Sasuke.

"nice prank you guys!" Naruto said. "hn" Whatever" was all they said in return. (wow short conversation

During second period everyone had to partnered up randomly. Hnata and Naruto,Tenten and Mikori and Sasuke and Sakura. "no i can't be partnered up with Bun girl. Why can't i be with Sasuke?" Mikori said. "get over it evilwhich i don't wanna be partnered up with you either!" Tenten said with a frutrated sign on her forehead because of her high picthedvoice. Everyones sweatdropped when the2 started arguing. The sensai told them to be quiet and start your project. They had to make a cell model and label it. (i did that in sci. once i got a A WEll anyway...) Sakura did the labeling and Sasuke made the model. Hinata and Naruto was doing both work and they were both blushing madly. "hay Sasuke does Naruto like Hinata?" asked Sakura as she kept staring at them. "Yup" Sasuke said simply. "ohh." Sakura said while continuing to label. Tenten was doing all the worjk and Mikori was just giving Sakura death galres.

"Thanks for all your help Mikori witch!" said Tenten sarcasticly. "whatever Bun Girl if i were with Sasuke i would be doing it all for him. But no he got partnered up with Forehead girl and i got paired up with you!" Mikori yelled. Tenten was about to say something when Sakura throw a piece of clay at her Mikori's head. " I HEARD THAT EVIL WITCH!" Sakura yelled at her. Everyone in class laughed at her even Sasuke gave a smirk." "ouch Forehead girl that hurt. I'm going to kick your butt." Mikori yelled. "Bring It!" was all Sakura said. "watch!" said Mikori as she sat down. "hmph you got nothing!" said Sakura before she sat down. "i said watch." Mikori said simply. The bell rang and they wern't done so it was homework. " We well finish our project at my house okay?" Sakura said, "whatever." Sasuke said walking of with his friends. "cold ass jerk" Salura yelled at him.

(nothing happened in history so i just skipped on to p.e)

They dressed out. Sakura looked adorable in her p.e. clothes and her hair tied up. Every fan boywas staring at the HInaris mostly Sakura. And every fan girl was staring at Ganbu especialy Sasuke. They were going to play volley ball. Ino and Sakura said ''yes" and theywent to the court."volley ball try outs start today so everyone who wants to try out pleasestandin a line, the rest go sit on the bleachers. Sakura and Ino was going to try out. Ino was the volley ball captain last year so it won't be hard for her to try out. "no wayforehead is going to try out? i bet she is only trying out to impressSasuke!well to can play this game after all i was on it last year." Mikori said to one ofher loyal slaves.

"okayeveryone get partnered up and i'll tell you who you are playing against. Ino and Sakura partnered up and Mikori and her loyal slave/friend Sanga. "your going down Forehead Girl and Ino pig." Mikori and Sanga said. "bring it!" Sakura said. "yeah we ain't afriad of you witches!" Ino said. "Whatever lets start!" Mikori yelled. The Game started and Sakura served. She servered 5 times and they can't even touch the ball they quickly got 5 pt. "wooow go Sakura and Ino you guys are so kicking there butts!" Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto said. When sakura served her 6th ball Mikori finally hit it it went everywhere but it still hit behind the line. It was there turn and Mikori served it and it again gave them a point. When she served again Ino got it and she passsed it to Sakura which she spiked it. It left a big whole on the floor. "wow" was all the rest of the HInaris and the Ganbu could say. Sakura servered the ball and Sanga hit it to Ino and she tried to spike but Sakura quickly stopped the ball. Ino served next for the last play and Mikori hit it Sakura dive for the ball just in time and passed it to Ino. Sakura said "SET IT" and when she did Sakura spiked it and it hit Mikori on the head which made her fall. "GAME" said Gai sensai without paying attention. Sakura quickly went under the net to see if she was okay.

"OMG i'm really sorry are you okay?" Sakura said. Mikori got up and pushed her to the ground. "you did that on perpess you Forehead b." Miroki said. With that she walked away. Everyone came over to see if Sakura was okay even Ganbu. "wow you played great Sakura are you okay?" HInata and Tenten asked. "yeah i'm fine." Sakura said weakily gettine up. "are you sure that push looked really bad!" Naruto said. "no ya i'm fine." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her and she was lying but she didn't say. "she is so strong!" Sasuke thought. Sakura went to go sit down and wait for the people who made it be called. He was done and said that Sakura, Ino, Mikori and other people made it. HInaris quickly got up and cheered for InoandSakura. When they were done the said "ahh Sokay Sokay and went of to change. "girls are weird." Naruto said. they all noded there heads and went to change.

At lunch HInari put mud and worms in some chocoalte pudding. When the guys came they handed it to all of them Naruto and Shikamaru took a spoon full and they quickly ran out to the bathroom. The Hinaris laughed in there minds and waited for Neji and Sasuke reaction. "nice tryHinaris but not going to eat this." Neji andSasuke said as they yook a spoon full of there onpudding. Then they ran out of the cafeteria like Shikamru and Naruto did. The girls lauhged there butts of because when they weren't looking they swithed there puddings too. after that the day went pretty quicklySakura walked home alone peacefully.When she got home she got a phone call from her parents to tell her they will come and visit her. She was so happy she can't what or them to meet her new friends.e-mailed her friends and started achat room.

**sakurablossoms323: _Hay guys i have something to tell you (sakura_**_)  
_**soccergrl22:****_What? (tenten)  
_sakurablossoms323:_ Wheres everyone else?_  
babyphat30: _i'm here! (ino)_  
quietramen01: ****_me to! (hinata)  
_ramenboy10: ****_i'm here to! (naruto)  
_sakurablossoms323: ****_wait who are you. NARUTO!  
_soccergrl22: ****_Naruto what are you doing here?  
_babyphat30: ****_Yeah  
_ramenboy10: ****_Shikamaru told me how to hack in to peoples chatrooms!  
_babyphat30:_ you mean lazy ass is hacking in rite now?_  
lazyboy46: _i'm already here! (shikamaru) _  
varisityfreak112:****_ me too and Sasuke (neji)  
_sakurablossoms323:****_what icey here to?  
_sharingandude723: _yup gota a problem w/ that?_  
sakurablossoms323: ****_stop calling me that!  
_soccergrl22: ****_stop that you giving me a headache!  
_quietramen01:****_ hay sakura weren't u going to tell us something?  
_sakurablossom323: ****_ohh yay do you guys wanna come over and meet my parents from America and have dinner and possibly sleep over since there only coming over for that night and after dinner there gone?  
_soccergrl22: how sad but i'll come!  
babyphat30:me to!  
quietramen01:me 3!  
ramenboy10: yay  
lazyboy46: sure  
varistyfreak112: ok  
sahringandude723:hn  
sakurablossems323: waiti never asked you! never mind you guys can come. my address is 59651 konoha ave. be there around 6:30 okay?  
everyone: okay **_they all signed of._**  
ramenboy10: hay where is everyone?**

A/N do you like this chpater hope you do. i'll have the next chapter by tuesday (11/22/05 in america) review pls and sorry for the grammer!  
skyblue1010


	6. Sleep over part 2

A/N: hi everyone i would like to thank everyone who reviewed luv ya all. in this chpaters it is already the day of the diiner party saturday.  
DISCLAMIER: don't own naruto.

Chapter : sleep over p. 2

"How could you guys leave me like that?" asked Naruto.  
'' Hay how are we suppoesed to know that you went to the bathroom?" asked Sakura annoyed of Naruto.  
" i wrote i need to go to the bathroom really bad i'll be back!" Naruto yelled.  
" ahh Naruto did you even send it?" Hinata asked and blushed.  
" Ohh ya ahhahaha sorry you guys!" Naruto said in a nervous laugh. "whatever." Tenten said.

They were on there way to Sakura's house they decided to come early. When they got to her house there jaws dropped. " OMG Sakura your rich!" Ino said with her jaw still open and eyes popped out like everyone else. "Of course i am. Didn't i tell you?" Sakura said confused while closing everyones mouth. "NO!" everyone yelled. Sakura lived in a huge mansion that was decorated all around with sakura blossoms. It was a white pearl house and had a huge front yard and larger backyard. " Sorry guys. My parents own Haruno Corp and other small companies. They make a lot of stuff from cars to ramen!" Sakura said while looking for Naruto reaction. "rararamen your family makes ramen! can i have some free samples?" Naruto said with drool coming out of his mouth. There sweat dropped. They walked in her house and there jaws dropped again this time all the way to the floor.

" Welcome to Haruno Mansion!" Sakura said with a smile. Inside her house was beutiful walls that had Sakura blossoms ingraved on it and chandalers on every where it was surly made for a king or queen. "ahh guys are you ok?" Sakura said as her sweat dropped. " OMG this might be bigger than your mansion Sasuke!" Neji said. "whatever" was all Sasuke could say secretly he was amazed about how beutiful this was and was said because she lived here alone.

" okay you guys can put your bags upstaries and i'll give you a tour." Sakura said as she showed them upstaries. " okay there is the upstaries kithchen right next to it is themovie room, then the intertainment room then my cars, then the game room, then here is my room." Sakura said. Her room was pink and Sakura bloosoms were painted on it her bed was oink and had a few pillows and stuffed toys on her bed and some in the corner. It was decorated perfectly for Sakura. Everyone entered the room and the girls sat on her bed.

" Wow Sakura i wish i was you!" Ino said while looking around.  
" Sakura i love your room!" Tenten said while opening every cabinit drawer. Everyone sweat dropped (my friend does that al the time in my house!).  
Hinata was playing with some stuffed animals on her bed she was really fond of the elephant.  
" Hinata do you like it if you do you can have it!" Sakura said with a smile.  
" Ohh i couldn't. " Hinata said and blushed.  
" Sure you can i have plenty more." Sakura said while handing it to her. "thanks Sakura!" Hinata said while playing with it Sakura did a polite nod.

" okay where can we put our stuff Sakura?" Shikamaru said bored as usaul.  
" Umm you can put it in the movie room!" Sakura said while leading. "okay my parents are going to be here in a while so we better change!" Sakura said.  
" But we didn't bring any clothes!" Tenten said.  
" Thats okay you can borrow some of mine and you guys can borrow my dads assitant's clothes." Sakura said while walking into her room for some clothes.

Ino was going to were a purple kimomo with a yin yang sign on it. Tenten is going to wear a red one with adragon going down the right side. Hinata is wearing a tanone with a cute belt. And Sakura waswering a white one with Sakura bloosoms on it. When they came outGanbu looked at them with a slight blush.

Her parents were here already. After dinner they went to socialize. " So Sasuke did your parents tell you that we have been partners for a long time?" Mr. Haruno said. " No." Sasuke said simply. " Ohh so they haven't told you about the wedding?" mrs Haruno said. " No." Sasuke saidagain. " Ohh then we have to talk about it in the near future or next month i'll call them good bye guys!" Mrs haruno said while leaving. " Bye mom by dad!" Sakura said with a smile and closed the door.

" Wow Sakura your parents are nice and they look alot like you!" NAruto said.

" Thanks." Sakura said.

" Hay what did they mean about the mariage?" Tenten asked.  
" When I graduate this year i have a arranged wedding with a Uchiha to combine our companies. I don't know who i'm going to marry." Sakura said and Sasuke blushed when he heard this.

" Well i think i know who that Uchiha is!" Naruto said while giving Sasuke a elbow. "SHUT UP DOBE!" Sasuke said while hitting him. He blushed even harder.

" Anyways lets go upstaries and watch a movie!" Neji Tenten said while going upstaries to the movie room. " Movies are troublesome." Shikamaru said. " Then you can help me make some snacks." Ino said while dragging him to the kitchen. "Noo some help me and stop calling me Shika!" Shikamaru said. " To bad." Ino said while wacking him with a pot. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Okay what movie do you guys want to watch?" Sakura said while pushing a bottom on her very comfortable couch that was built in and it revealed a lot of movies of every genre.

" Lets watch Hot Chick!" Naruto said.  
" No You Got Mail!" Ino and Tenten said.  
" No Grudge!" Sasuke and Neji said.  
" What about teletubies?" Hinata said blushing they all just looked at her and she said never mind.

" Okay shut up and draw some sticks!" sakura said with her veins popped out.

" I win." Sasuke said cooly. " The Grudge it is then." Sakura said. " Um can i not watch the movie Sakura?" Naruto said blushing. " Why?'' Sakura said. " Because that dobe always pisses when he's scared." Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone began laughing.

" Sure Naruto you can go i my intertainment room and watch a nother movie or play somje games. Hiinata would you like to go to?" Sakura said. " yes Please". Hinata said blushing because Naruto pulled out of the room.

NARUTO AND HINATA

" OKay what do you want to do?" Naruto said with a big grin.  
" How about we play some games?" Hinata said while pointing to Sakura's games.  
" Okay which one?" Naruto said. " Streat fighters." Hinata said quickly.  
" Okay prepare to go down Hinata." Naruto said while starting the game. " We will see..." Hianta said.

EVERYONE ELSE

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"the girls yeld and jumped on there partners laps which were Sasuke, Naji, And Shikamaru.

" You guys aren't scaredare you?" Neji said smirking as the movie ended. " How troublesome!" Shikamaru said. Sasuke just stayed quiet and blushed madly because Sakura was so closed to him.

" ahh sorry you guys." They said while getting of them. the movie was over and Naruto and Hinata came in and Naruto was poutting.

" What up with Naruto?" Sakurasaid. " Ohh he is just sad that i bet him at Streat Fighters 34 times." Hinata said smiling. Everyone laughed at him again.

" So what do you guys want to donow?"Sakura said. " TRUTH ORDARE!" Tentenand Ino said. " Okay!" Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata said. The others said " Whatever, or troublesome, or Hn. ( I think you know who said that).

" Okay if you don't tell the truth or do the dare you will have to give Naruto a kiss on the lips if your a girl and if your a boy it's on the chick." " what i 'm not going to kiss Naruto!" Sakura said. " Then don't lie and do the dare!" Tenten said with a evil grin. " Ok lets begin!" Ino said.

" Hmm Sasuke do you like Sakura?" Ino said with a smirk.

A/n: Wow this was a short chapter but i hoped you liked it. I'll have a new chapter by the weekend here in america so thanks for the reviews and pls. review!

SKYBLUE1010


	7. Sleepover part 3

A/n: hi everybody. how you guys doin i hope you all had a good thanksgiving! Well anyways i would like to say thanx to all the people who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter it has Sasuke's anwser in the beggining. Enjoy ohh and review!

Charpter 7: Sleepover part 3

**Recap **

_" ok lets play truth or dare!" Ino said. "i'll go first. Hmm Sasuke do you like Sakura?" Ino asked with a grin.  
_**End Recap **

" Hello Sasuke I asked you if you like Sakura!" Ino said mad cause he has just been sitting there.

"Yes." Sasuke said cooly and simply. All of them cheered and hugged each other except Sakura who was blushing madly. " As a friend." Sasuke said right in the middle of there cheering. They all stoped and fell anime style. Sakura was blushing even more then before.

" I meant more then that!" Ino said. " You asked if i liked her and i do, AS A FRIEND!" Sasuke said even tought he liked her more than a friend but he couldn't let her and everyone else know that. " Dang i gotta be more specific next time!" Ino said. Ok Sasuke your turn!" " Naruto." Sasuke said. " Dare me Bastered!" Naruto said. Sasuke was pissed.

"Ok Naruto i dare you to dress up in one of Sakura's bathing suits." Sasuke said while having a evil grin on his face.

" WHAT!" both Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. " He is giong to rip it!" Sakura said actually yelling.

" Naruto this or giving up ramen?" Sasuke said still with that grin.

" Hmhp Sakura give me won of your bathing suits." Naruto said. " Jerk you owe me a new swim suit!" Sakura said to Sasuke while getting one of her swim suits. " Here rip it and die!" Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto went to the bathroom and put on the swim suit. When Naruto came out he was wearing a girly pink and white swim suit. Everyone quickly and loudly started laughing at him. Then suddenly the top broke and he covered it pretending that there was something there and ran to the bathroom and changed.

" Okay let moment go and lets continue the game already!" Naruto said in embarassment. " Ok Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

" This is so trouble..." Shikamaru was cut off by Ino who said " Just pick truth or dare already gosh lazy ass!"

" Okay okay truth." Shikamaru said. " How do you think of Ino's cooking and tell the truth!" Naruto said.

" Its its troublesome." Shikamaru said while seeing what Ino reaction well be. Oddly Ino didn't do anything. "How troublesome!" Shikamaru said while laying back on the beanbag chair. " Can someone turn on some music or somethingI think i'm about to fall asleep!" Tenten said. " Okay what do you guys want?" Sakura asked.

" Rock." Said Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, andShikamaru  
" No Hip Hop!" Ino,Tenten, and Hinata said.  
Sakura's sweat dropped. " any particular song guys?" Sakura said.

" Homecoming" Sasuke and them said. ( You can tell that i love this song! Yeah Greenday!)

" No Stick with you! By the pussy cat dolls!" Hinari said. Then they started arguing again and Sakura's sweat dropped again.

" Okay i'll pick." Sakura said as she played a Jay z-Linkin park song ( don't care which one)

They agreed and they continued there game.

" Okay now its Sakura." Truth or dare?" Hinari asked. " Dare okay i dare you too.." They whispered the rest in her ear. When she heard this she turned a deep red. " Fine better then kissing Naruto!" Sakura said.

" Okay everyone out except Haruno and Uchiha! You have 30secs. Sakura!" Ino said and left the room.

" Ahh whats going on?" Sasuke asked.  
" You'll find out!" Sakura said while forwarding towards him regreating she ever do this.  
" Okay your ready Sakura?" Ino said. " Yup!" Sakura said as she put her arms around Sasuke who was really red.  
" Ahh Sakura what are you doin..." " GO" Ino said before Sasuke could finish.

Right there Sakura kissed him on the lips! Ino was counting to 30sec. Sasuke was even more red ( is that even possible? he was really red before).

The 30sec. was over and Sakura quickly broke the kiss. They were both extreamly red.

" Okay then lets play something else..." Tenten said feeling uncomfortable in the room.

" Wnat do you guys want to do now?" Ino said. " I don't know its like 12:00pm it's still pretty early. Hinata said.

" Lets play volleyball!" Sakura said. " Ahh i think it's to dark Sakura." Naruto said.

" No sweat i have a indoor court we can play more sports too in there." Sakura said. " Okay lets change into some comfortable clothes.' Sakura said and pulled out alot of sporty clothes for all of them.

They were at the court and began to play. It was Hinari VS. GANBU you can guess who won.

" Nice game Sakura even though we beat you by 20 points!" Sasuke said.

" Ohh shut up jerk. you only won cause you kept on spiking." Sakura said.

" Lets go back i'm getting tried!" Ino said. " Ok lets go!" Sakura said.

When they got upstaries, They sat where they were last time. Sakura put another movie in the dvd player and this time it was Dodgeball. Everyone was laughing intill the lights turned off.

" Ahh what happened Sakura?" Naruto said holding onto Hinata who was blushing like crazy.

" What do you think the power went out." Sakura said getting up to grab a flash light. " She went to the window to see if all the houses didn't have light and they didn't.

" Its a black out every house dosen't have light." Sakura said and sat back down.

" Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah" Everyone said but Hinari was terrified and was on there partners lap again. except Naruto who was on Hinata's lap.

" Ohh come on you guys aren't afaird of the dark right?" Sakura said. Then the batteries of the flashlight went off and she quickly sat on Sasuke's lap.

" I thought you weren't afraid of the dark Sakura!" Sasuke said smiling ( Thats right smiling).

" Well there was light okay!" Sakura said. It has been 20mins and the light would't come on. Everyone seemed to fall to sleep except for Sasuke who Sakura was still on his lap. He was still red. " Go to sleep jerk!" sakura said in a whisper when she said this he went to sleep... smiling.

A/n Do you like it? Sorry for the ooc for Sasuke i'll try to make him back to normal in the next chapter. If you are wondering why they are nice to each other GANBU had black mail against them. Sorry i forgot to mention it my bad. Please review!

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto ( i forgot to write this!)


	8. Payback: Sakura VS Mikori & New couples

A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE... I HAVE A TON OF SCHOOL WORK. ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO UPDATED HUGS AND KISSES! ANYWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

DISCLAMIER: SAD... I WISH I OWNED NARUTO SO I CAN MAKE SASUKE LOVE SAKURA AND NEJI LOVE TENTEN FASTER. BUT SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 8: PAYBACK: SAKURA VS MIROKI/ NEW COUPLES

* * *

It was Monday and it was another school day. GANBU was standing by their lockers when Hinari walked in throw the doors. 

When they walked in, the doors just magicaly opened by itselfes and they were walking equally in what seemed to be slow motion for theGANBU and they boyswho were there fanboys. ( you know like from mean girls when they walked together in slow motion)

GANBU stared at them. they thought they were the most beautiful girls in the world and they could of sworn they heard " Candy Shop" by 50 cent ( sorry couldn't think of another song) Hinari walked past them. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and blushed when she saw him staring at her. They went in class cause the bell rang.

'' Wow did you guys hear the music?" Naruto said.  
'' Your an idiot Naruto." Sasuke said.  
" Ya you killed the moment!" Neji said.

Their sensai wasn't here yet so everybody was talking.

* * *

" Sakura what should we do for our payback against GANBU for having blackmail on us?" Ino said. 

" Hmm we could stuff a lot of trash in all of their lockers!" Tenten said.

" I'm not sure any of us would like to touch trash!" Ino said actually refering to herself.

" Wait we could make them jealous!" Sakura said.

" But they don't like us." Tenten said.

" Come on you guys did you see the way they were staring and blushing at you guys at the sleepover and when we walked in today?" Sakura said.

" Well how would you know, you were staring at Sasuke the whole time!" Hinata said while everyone started laughing.

" SHUT UP i don't like that cold hearted icecube!" Sakura said blushing.

" _Right"_ Ino said impehsizing the word.

" Oh shut up!" Sakura said at took her seat.

" We were kidding Sakura!" They said while walking to her.

* * *

Mean while at GANBU... 

" What should we do for our next prank?" Neji said.

" I don't know maybe we should what intill they prank us and we'll see if there as tough as they look." Naruto said.

" Wow the dobe finally thought of a good idea for once." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto had a stupid grin intll the words processed through his head.

" Hey!" Naruto said.

" Idiot."  
" Dobe."  
" Troublesome."  
( I think you know who said those.)

* * *

All of the classes went by easyly intill it came to p.e... 

" Okay those who made volleyball and basketball go to the courts for some practice and the rest go sit at the bleachers." Gai sensai ordered.

" MOVE IT FOREHEAD GIRL!" Mikori yelled and pushed Sakura. " Remember, watch out for my revenge." She said and glared at her soon a crowd of students came around them.

" Shut up evil witch i'm not afraid of you so bring it!" Sakura said with her friends backing her up.

" Hmhp whatever i warned you!" Mikori said and walked of with her friends or should i say friend.

" Whatever." Sakura said and walked to a court with Tenten.

" No affence Sakura but you should watch your back she's dangerous." Tenten said and stared at their opponet who was Mikori and Miroki.

" If she gets me then i'll get her back 10x harder." Sakura said simply and grabbed the ball from the couch.

" Okay begin!" Gai sensai said and blew the whistle signaling that volleyball practice was going to start.

" And payback begins!" Mikori said in a low and dangerous tone to her friend they both smirked.

Sakura served the ball as hard as she could but not to hard that it will hurt them. They quickly got it and Mikori hit it and it hit Sakura on her shoulder on purpose.

" Owwwwww." Sakura said.  
" Sakura are you okay?" Tenten said. There friends and even GANBU were looking at her.

" Ya lets continue playing." Sakura said rubbing her shoulder."I think we should get them back for that. There going to regret it!" Tenten said.

Tenten served the ball and they quickly got it again. Mikori did the same thing but this time it didn't get Sakura on the shoulder, she passed it to Tenten who set it and Sakura spiked it and it hit Mikori and Miroki at the same time.

" Owww FOREHEAD GIRL!"Mikori yelled angerly.

" Hit me i hit you back. So now watch your back!" Sakura said. Tenten and Sakura did there _"Ahh sokay sokay." _hand shake and continued to play.

Sakura and Tenten hit Mikori and Miroki and Mikori and Miroki hit Sakura and Tenten back and forth intill Mikori got irritated and came under the net.

" You are so dead for that last one!" Mikori said refering to the ball that hit her face and left a big bruise.

" BRING.. IT.." Sakura and Tenten said slowly and dangerously at the same time.

Mikori was about to do something till their sensai came in and indicated that their practice was over and now it was basketball practice.

* * *

" SAKURA, TENTEN YOU GUYS WERE GREAT. WOULD YOU GO OUT WiTH ME?" Asked one of their fanboys. 

" NO ME SAKURA PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" cried another fanboy.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TENTEN YOUR TILL HOT TO ME!" cried another fanboy.

Hinari's sweat dropped and turned around to the benches. Sakura was about to sit down when a guythat is extreamily cute came over to Sakura.

" Wow Sakura you were great so were you Tenten!"the dude said.

" ahh thanks who are you? Tenten asked.

" Umm excuse my maners i'm Koji!" he said politly.

" Hi" Sakura said.

" Sakura will you go out with me?"Koji said with the cutest smile ever.After he said that 3 other guy came over.

" Hi i'm Eerunai, this is Koyoko,and that is Deondai over there." Eerunai said.

" Tenten if you don't mind will you go out with me?" Eerunai said shyly.

" Ino would you also like to go out with me?" Koyoko said.

" Same with me Hinata would you please?" Deondai said shyly like Hinata used to be.

* * *

GANBU noticed this and surprising got super jealous. Tenten noticed this and called them for a group meeting. 

" Tenten we can't possibly say yes even thoubh they are EXTREAMLY HOT!"Sakura said.

" But here is a chance for payback!" Tenten said grining evily.

" But we can't do that to them they sound nice!" Hinata said.

" We will just pretend that we like them." Tenten said.

'' To tell you the truth Koyoko looks really fine!" Ino said.

" Ino I thought you only like Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

" I know but he seems interested in some other girls." Ino said sadly.

" Okay i'll see how they are and if i don't lke them i'm breaking up with them." Ino said.

" Me to they seem really nice!" Hinata said but she stills like Naruto.

" Well i'm in Sakura are you or are you in love with Uchiha?" Tenten said.

" SHUT UP i'm in they seem interesting!" Sakura said.

They walked over and accepted their date. The guys celebrated and hugged them franticly.

* * *

GANBU imediatly knew that they said yes and anger filled there whole body. 

" No one is taking Hinata from me." Naruto said and advanced towards the guys but was stopped by Neji.

" Their up to someting the would'nt say yes to a couple fanboys." Shikamaru said without useing the word troublesome in that sentence.

* * *

P.E. was over and Koji.Koyoko,Eerunai,and Deondai walked Hinari to the cafeteria HOLDINGS HANDS! 

GANBU was furious espeacial Sasuke but he didn't show it. Sasuke walked and passed them hearing what they were saying but didn'nt here anything. The table was dead quiet.

" What the heck?" Sasuke said. " Shouldn't they be talking to there new boy friends or someting?" Neji asked them.

" I got it they are trying to make us jealous!" Shikamru said.

" And how do you know that?" Neji asked.

" They seriously woulnd't say yes to some strangers. Thats their payback to make us jealous!" Shikamaru said.

" Well2 can play this game!" Neji said and walked over to whereMiroki was sitting which was right infront of Hinari andTenten could easily see.

" Hay Miloki sometinhg got out with me!" Neji said out of the blue Tenten was shocked and Hinari knew it.

" My name is Miroki but okay!" She said and jumped on him. He was about to say " get off." But he saw Tenten with anger in her eyes so she just kept her on.

Naruto walked up to a girl named Sandria and asked her too. She said yes and hugged him really tightly. Hinata saw this and was about to cry but she quickly heed her tears and Hinari comforted her.

Shikamaru asked Andrea in a lazy ass voice and she of course said yes and held his arm. Ino was about to get up and punch her but was stopped.

Sasuke was left he didn't really want to ask someone out but he felt a lot of anger at Koji for asking her, mad at Sakura who said yes and mad at himself for no reason. Was it because he wasn't quick enough to realize that he really like her intill she was taken?

" Uchiha just do it!" Neji said irritated that the girl wouldn't get of him now.

Sasuke walked up to Mikori who was screaming which irritated Sasuke alot but he said " Mikori will you go out with me?" in a cold tone. When Sakura heard this it felt like her heart was ripped out and thrown in the garbage. She had mixed emotions and didn't know what to feel angry or sad.

Predictable Mikori said yes and hugged him really tightly. Hinari hurt so bad that they had to get the heck out of there Sakura hurt the most. But before they left they each gave therer new boyfriends a kiss, ON THE LIPS!

* * *

A/N: HA HA A CLIFFHANGER HOW IS GANBU GOING TO REACT? DON'T WORRY HINARI WON'T END UP WITH THE NEW GUYS OR WILL THEY? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. JUST KIDDING I'M A TOTAL SAS.SAK TEN,NEJ FAN SO NO WAY ARE THEY ENDING UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE. ANYWAYS SRY THAT THIS IS REALLY LONG. PLS REVIEW! ( SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER!) BYE BYE 

SKYBLUE1010


	9. GANBU'S REACTION

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SOME VEIWERS:  
1.) **fRenZ4EveR:** Hi thank you for adding me to your favorites!  
2.) **Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura:** Don't worry the couples will still be the same i wouldn't allow myself to make Sasuke end up with another girl besides Sakura!  
3.) **Sasukeracks:** Of course they are silly! ( nicename YEAH SASUKE ROCKS!)  
4.)**Ruriko89:** I just made them up with help of my friend ( Hi Cindy-chan!) and i wrote them down in case i need them later.  
5.)**Kami's right hand girl:** Thanks for that i'm not really good at typing.

AND THANK YOU FOR THE REST WHO REVIEWED! ( I don't do this often you know anwser the reviews but this chapter is going to be pretty short cause it's only GANBU'S reaction.) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Discalmier: don't own Naruto blah blah blah whats new?

Chapter 9: GANBU'S Reaction

Recap:  
_Sakura and her group was going to leave, but before they left they kissed there " new boyfriends" ON THE LIPS! (_I know that wasn't how it was wrote in the last chapter but work with me please!)  
End Recap

* * *

After they kissed them they walked out of the cafeteria with the every girl glaring at Hinari for kissing them ( they thought that the guys were cute), All of Hinari's fanboys glaring at the new guys for kissing them. 

When Hinari walked past GANBU and their "new girlfriends" Hinari nudged the guy they liked or should i say the guy they LOVED on the arm hard that made them flinch.

" Ohh hey what was that for!" Naruto asked Hinata while rubbing his arm.

" SHUT UP NARUTO!" Hinata said while tears started flowing down her cheek. Naruto has never heard Hinata yell likethatEVER!

GANBU and even Hinari was surpriesed by her suddened outburst.Hinata ran out of the cafeteria crying really hard followed by Hinari. Naruto was about to run after her but was held back by Neji.

" Look what you did! You hurt my cousin!" Neji screamed. He is very over protective of Hinata.

" It wasn't me fault they started this with the jealosly!" Naruto said worried for Hinata.

" Maybe we all took it to far..." Shikamaru said also wondering about Ino she looked pretty mad and her fist was in a ball.

" Lets go apologize." Neji said.

" Fine but they better apologize after us." Naruto said.

Sasuke was quiet the whole time but not the normal quiet Sasuke but the caring Sasuke that thought deeply. Sasuke remembered the look on Sakura face it was so pale. her skin wasn't creamy, Her smile that lights up a room never shown, and her eyes they were the worst. Her eyes used to have color and emotion, but now its just not the normal color of cheerfulness it used to be.

* * *

When they went out side to apologized they saw them sitting under a sakura blossom tree quietly looking at the ground not one word came out of there mouths. 

Ino had some tear marks on her face. Tenten wasn't crying but you could tell that she really wanted to. Hinata was still crying but not as much. And Sakura was just staring at a Sakura petal that had fell.

* * *

GANBU slowly walked up to them and was about to say something but the girls just ran in different directions. They all followed the girl they were going to apologize to they quickly went in different directions. Naruto caught up to Hinata frist.

* * *

" What do you want?" Hinata said tears forming in her eyes again. 

" Hinata just listen to me!" Naruto said.

" Okay i'm listening." Hinata said whipping her tear.

" Umm well you see Shikamaru said that your prank was to make us jealous so we decided to do the same thing." Naruto said looking at the ground.

" Well that was TENTEN'S idea i'm really sorry i agreed." Hinata said with her down.

" I'm sorry i did the same thing especialy with Andrea" Naruto said giving Hinataa tight hug.

" Well i'm also sorry i made you go as low as to asking Andrea to be your girlfriend." Hinata said.

They started laughing Naruto stood up and held out a hand to Hinata. Hinata took it and they walked back to the sakura blossom tree... Holding hands togther... With Hinata blushing.

* * *

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to reach Ino. He didn't know that she could run this fast. 

" Ino stop and listen to me." Shikamaru said.

" No get away from me!" Ino screamed.

" Come on Ino stop!" Shikamaru said pleading cause he was tired.

" NO!" Ino said and ran faster.

Shikamaru had no choice but to tackle her to the ground ( Gently)

" Aghh get of Nara!" Ino said trying to remove his grip on her.

" Not intill you listen to me!" Shikamaru said and tightened his grip.

" do you want flowers for your wedding with Sandria!" Ino said ( She and her family own a flower shop).

" Ino just listen to me!" Shikamaru said.

" Okay fine what!" Ino said.

" I don't like Sandria okay it was just our plan to make you jealous because you were." Shikamaru said in a soft tone.

" Whatever there i listened now will you get off of me!" Ino said.

" Do you forgive me?" he said.

" Ya whatever." Ino said.

" Thank you. You are so troublesome!" Shikamaru said and smirked.

" WHAT stop saying...'' Ino was cut off by Shikamaru kissing her. When they stopped for air Ino was in shock she stayed like that for like 5mins. Shikamaru was getting impatient so he got up.

" Troublesome women" Shikamaru said and took her arm and they walked to the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

A/N: IM GOING TO END IT HERE AND NEJI AND SASUKE ENCOUNTER WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT I GOT A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK. I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE ON WENDSDAY.(12/7/O5) OKAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. 

CHOW FOR NOW!

SKYBLUE1010


	10. Forgive ME?

A/N: Hello everybody! I think this chapter is going to be kinda short. In this chapter it will mainly be focusing on Sasuke and Neji apology. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgive Me? 

Neji was chasing Tenten as fast as he could. She was clearly a fast runner. It probably took 20mins for Neji to get up to 5ft within her.

" Tenten please stop so we can talk!" Neji said.

" What' there to talk about?" Tenten yelled.

'' Look i'm sorry okay i was really mad." Neji said. They where still running and it was really hard to talk to each other.

" but did you have to ask Miroki?" Tenten said finally stoppping.

" I coulnd't think of anyone else." Neji said collapsing to the ground.

" Nice excuse Neji!" Tenten said teasingly.

" Hey whatever I didn't like her." Neji said recovering

" Hmph i'm still pretty mad at you Neji!" Tenten said turning her back on him.

Neji got up and went behind her and gave her a tight hug.

" Neji..." Tenten couldn't finish her sentence when Neji kissed her.

" I'm sorry." Neji said in a whisper as they broke apart.

" I'm sorry too." Tenten said who was by the way blushing madly.

" Lets go back!" Neji said and put his hand around her waist.

* * *

Sakura was giving Sasuke a very hard time. It took him a while to catch up to her. 

" Sakura i'm sorry i'm realy sorry. I don't like her and i will never like her cause I... I..." Sasuke said but was out of breath.

" You what?" Sakura said as she stopped running and stood infront of him.

" I...I..." Sasuke tried to say it but couldn't.

" Spit it out Uchiha!" Sakua snapped at him.

" I like you." Sasuke finally said.

" Ha ha thats funny Chicken hair now seriusly what?" Sakura said.

" I like you Sakura and i'm really sorry that we did that" Sasuke said getting up and walked towards her.

" Ha ha ha your not kidding are you?" Sakura said in a nervous laugh.

" Maybe..." Sasuke said and continued to walk towards her.

" Thats not funny you know!" Sakura said as she moved backwords.

" Who said i'm trying to be funny?" Sasuke said and he was finally infront of Sakura.

There were only inches apart Sasuke was about to kiss her, When they heard Loudmouth Naruto calling there names. Sasuke quickly backed away from Sakura to prevent her from seeing him blush.

" Sasuke-teme, Sakura where are you?" Naruto shouted.

" Right here dobe." Sasuke said and walked to them with Sakura blushing behind.

" Hey Sakura are you okay?" Tenten said.

" Yeah i'm oka.. WhoaTenten are you finally going out with Neji? Sakura said. Tenten and Neji were holding hands.

Tenten took her hand away and blushed.

" Okay now that we found everyone lets go back i bet lunch is over already." Naruto said.

They all left and left Sakura and Sasuke behind.

" Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Yeah?" Sakura said.

" Forgive me?" Sasuke said a little embrassed.

" Yeah but the war is still on!" Sakura said smiling and gave Sasuke a hug.  
Who returned it.

* * *

A/N: Told ya it was going to be short but i still updated fast! If you are confused things will go back to normal Hinari VS GANBU but they still have feelings for each other in another chapter they will finally be togther. As for there Hinari's " Boyfriends they borke up but they where friends i just choice not to write the details same goes for GANBU'S " girlfriends. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! 

CHOW 4 NOW  
SKYBLUE1010


	11. NEW ONESHOT PLEASE READ

**_HI EVERBODY _**

**_I HAVE A NEW ONESHOT ACTUALLY MY FIRST ONESHOT BUT ANYWAY PLEASE READ IT. I WILL STILL CONTINUE THIS ONE. THE TITLE IS " THE WORLD IS NOT A PLEASENT PLACE TO BE" _**

**_SUMMARY:_**

**_IT WAS BEFORE SASUKE WAS GOING TO LEAVE FOR SOUND AND THERE WAS A FESTIVAL OF ARTS WHEN PEOPLE SING OR READ POETRY. SAKURA TOLD HIM TO LISTEN TO HER PERFORMANCE BEFORE HE LEAVES. WILL HE STAY? _**

**_I USED ONE OF MY FAVORITE POEMS BY NIKKI GIOVANNI AND ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS BY AVRIL LAVIGNE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BYE I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY BY WENSDAY OR THRUSDAY AT THE MOST SEE YA._**

**_SKYBLUE1010_**


	12. Candy part 1

A/N: I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS BUT I'LL MAKE YOU!

**_I'M STOPPING THE STORY! _**

A/N: HA HA JUST KIDDING! ANYWAY NOW THAT I GOT YOUR ATTENTION. HINARI'S AND GANBU'S WAR IS STILL GOING ON IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N IN THE LAST CHAPTER. THE REASON WHY THEY ARE STILL GOING TO HAVE A WAR IS BECAUSE THEY ARE STILL UNSURE ABOUT THERE FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER. IN ANOTHER CHAPTER THEY WILL BE TOGTHER OFFICIALY. OKAY? ANYWAYS THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SNIFF SNIFF

* * *

Chapter 11: Long time no see Part 1 

It was another day at Konoha high school. GANBU had set another trap for Hinari. The trap was...

" Ahhh cold cold!"Tenten screamed.

" My hair!" Ino screamed too.

" My clothes!" Hinata yelled.

" GANBU!" Sakura yelled and stomped to them.

" Why the heck did you put a bucket of freezing cold water on top of the door?" Sakura yelled and the rest of her group was behind her.

" What makes you think it was us?" Sasuke smirked.

SMACK!

Sakura gave him a slap across his cheek!

" Oww whats worng with you?" Sasuke asked ruubing his cheek.

There sensei came in and everyone sat down.

" Okay class as you might know we have a choir concert today.'' Kakashi said. He tought everyone will be excited but was sadly wrong. He could hear crickets chirpping and it was brod day light. His sweat dropped.

" Anyways come and support our school we will competing against Lumura high." Kakashi said and pulled out his book.

" Hey Sakura isn't that your old school?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah I wonder if that Candy is still in choir." Sakura said.

'' Whos Candy?" Naruto asked.

" Well there was this girl in the choir and she was good. We had a concert coming up and we battled each other for the spot of lead. She was my best friend in till she spreaded a rumor about me and made me the laughing stalk of the school just because i was in favor of getting the spot." Sakura said.

" Did you get the spot?" Neji asked.

" Yeah butI dropped out and thats whenI moved here." Sakura said.

" Are you and Candy still fighting?" Naruto asked.

" I guess we haven't seen each other in a while so..." Sakura said.

The bell rang and there classes went by smoothly and then it was time for choir...

* * *

'' NO YOU HAVE TO HIT THAT NOTE TENTEN!" Sakura screamed. 

'' Sakura chill out!" Hinatasaid.

" Yeah we'll get it if you would stop yelling!" Ino said. Everyone looked at them.

" Okay i'm sorryI just want to beat Candy so bad!" Sakura said and sat down.

" Relax we will win and you will be showing offthat trophy in front of everyone that laughed at you!" Naruto said.

" Thanks!" Sakura said and they continued to practice.

" Hey guys do want to play the song that we are singing?" Tenten asked.

" No" Sasuke said.

" Ahh please it will make us win and it will make Sakura really happy!" Ino said.

" Shut up!" Sasuke said and blushed.

" Please Sasuke?" Hinata said.

" No" GANBU said.

" Please Sasuke!" Tenten said.

" No."

Sakura thought of an idea and looked at the girls mentally saying i-got-an-idea face. They nodded.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat on his lap. He was blushing so bad.

" Please Sasuke i'll be soooooooooo happy." Sakura said.

" N.. n.. no!" Sasuke said and blushed even more.

" Come on Sasuke you can do! It fight her off!" Naruto said.

" Yeah! Think about it we have to pratice!" Neji said.

" To troublesome." Shikamaru said and fell asleep.

Sakura gave the girls a look saying control-your-guys and backup! They qiuckly walked over to them. They all sat on there laps and said something in there ears that made them turn really red.

"I'M IN!" They said.

" See Sasuke threre in what about you?" Sakura said playing with his hair.

" No." Sasuke said. He was so red that it looked like he was going to explode.

" I'll make it worth your wild!" Sakura said in his ears which made him fall off.

" He's in!" Sakura said and got of him.

" AHH SOKAY SOKAY!" They said.

A/N: HI I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. I WANTED THERE PERFORMANCE TO BE ONE CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE REALLY LONG. ANYWAY I LIKED TO SAY HI TO MY COUSINS, MANANG CANDY MAE, AND ATE TWIN-TWIN. THATS WHERE I GOT THE NAME CANDY FROM IN THE STORY. LUV YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!

SKYBLUE1010

P.S. DO YOU GUYS KNOW ANY STORIES THAT ARE CHIBBI ( 4GOT SPEELING SORRY!) IF YOU DO CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME THEM OR ADD IT TO YOUR FAVORITES SO I CAN SEE THEM. THANX I LOVE THOSE KINDS OF STORIES! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS (HINT HINT REVIEW!)


	13. Candy Part 2

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. FIRSTLY MY INTERNET DIDN'T WORK. I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK, AND WRITERS BLOCK! ANYWAYS THANKS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

READ AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO (NOT YET) KIDDING!

Chapter 13: Candy part 2

* * *

Hinari and GANBU are practicing when principal Tsunade came in.

" Hi everyone good luck tonight. I heard that Lumora High has a excellent choir!" Tsunade said.

" Whatever we will so kick there asses!" Naruto said.

" I don't know what if they have something better?" Sakura said.

" Relax Forehead girl they got nothing." Sasuke said cooly.

" Yeah I know... HEY STOP CALLING ME FOREHEAD GIRL CHICKEN HAIR!" Sakura shot back and threw a drum stick at him.

" How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

" Hey those are expensive!" Neji said since he had to buy them.

" Hey everyone its about to start!" Tenten said.

" Lets do this!" Ino said.

" Ahh sokay sokay!" Hinari said. GANBU's sweat dropped.

* * *

" Hello everyone and welcome to our annual choir competition!" Tsunade said. No one clapped everyone sweat dropped.

" Anyways we have Lumora up first with there advanced choirsinging aChristmas song " Carol of the Bells" Tsunade said. Again quietness.

They came out in a very fancy clothing and a santa clause hat. There was 2 altos 1 base and 2 soprano. Candy was one and she was lead.

" Hey Sakura is that Candy over there glaring at you?" Hinata asked.

" Yup I see our war is still going on!" Sakura said and glared right back at her.

They began and sang wonderfully.

Ganbu was amazed at how well they were singing which made Hinari really mad.

" WELL well well isn't it forehead girl!"

Sakura turned around and of course it was Candy.

" What do you want?" Sakura said coldly.

" Ohh nothing I'm just wondering if you are still brave enough to sing again!" Candy said.

" Hinari on deck!" Tsunade said.

" Hmm that's us get out of my way Candy!" Sakura said and pushed her aside.

" You will pay for that forehead girl!" Candy said.

" Whatever!" Sakura shot back.

" Next we have Konoha High singing " Jingle bell rock!" Tsunade said.

When they came out they had a Santa clause outfit but it was a mini skirt and tube top and Boots (like Mean Girls). GANBU didn't see them and they were shocked. All of them got nose bleeds. GANBU began playing.

They began singing and dancing just like in Mean girls. (I luv that movie). The boys just got more nose bleeds!

When they were done they announced the winners.

" Its obvious who the winner is... KONOHA HIGH" Tsunade said and finally there was cheering and shouting mostly from they Fanboys.

" Good job Forehead girl you bet me fare and square!" Candy said.

" Thanks! Is the war over?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah I can't hate my favorite Cousin for long!" Candy said.

" Cousin!" Everyone asked.

" Yeah I didn't tell you?" Sakura said.

" Bye Forehead girl!" Candy said.

" Bye.. Ohh Candy?" Sakura said.

" Yeah?" She said.

" Beat you ass!" Sakura said.

" Whatever next year!" Candy said and went on the bus.

" Hey do you guys want to celebrate?" Sakura said.

A/N: THAT'S IT HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SHORT SORRY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN THEY GO OUT AND CELEBRATE AND ROMANCE HAPPENS? FIND OUT. REVIEW!

See ya!

Skyblue1010


	14. CELEBRATION & UNEXPECTED TURNOUTS

1A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. U SEE I'M TRYING TO UPDATE EVERY 3 DAYS SO YEAH. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED LOVE YA .

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 14: Celebration/Unexpected Turnouts part 1 ( don't I add a lot of parts as chapters!)

" Well do you guys want to go celebrate or not?" Sakura asked.

" Sure!" They said in unison except Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru said:

" Hn"

" Whatever"

and " troublesome"

" Okay so where do you guys want to go?" Ino asked.

" Ramen Shop!" (Forgot name sorry!) Naruto said which earned him a punch to the head.

" No! how about that new restaurant down 5th street?" Tenten said.

" Sure!" Hinata said.

" We can ride in Uchiha's car!" Naruto said.

" WHAT! ANYONE BUT NARUTO!" Sasuke said.

" Okay Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru will ride in Sasuke's car, and Tenten, Naruto, and I will ride in Neji's car!" Hinata said they agreed.

This is the order in Sasuke's car. Sasuke in the drivers seat, Sakura in front seat, Ino and Shikamaru in the back. Sasuke's car was a black convertible.

" Hey Sasuke can you turn on the radio?" Ino asked.

" Hn" was his reply and turned it on to "Holiday" by Greenday (YEAH!).

" No turn to another station!" Sakura and Ino said.

" No" Sasuke and Shikamaru said.

" Well to bad!" Sakura said and turned it to another station. It was " Don't Bother" by Shakira.

" Hell no turn back forehead girl!" Sasuke said.

" No" Ino said.

" Fine." Sasuke said and turned it himself.

" Hey!" Sakura said and turned it back.

" It's my car!" Sasuke said.

" I'm a guest be nice!" Sakura said.

' Yeah fight Sakura!" Ino said cheering her friend on as they switched back and forth like at Sakura's sleep over.

" How troublesome!" Shikamaru said and went to sleep.

This kept going until Sakura pushed another station and ended on " Run It" by Chris Brown.

" I Like this song keep it here!" Sakura and Ino said.

" Hn"

" Troublesome"

At the restaurant

" Finally you guys got here!" Tenten said at there table ( Sasuke made reservations since his family owns that restaurant)

" Sorry Sasuke drove really slow!" Sakura said.

" No I don't if we didn't need to stop so you and Ino can buy some clothes!" Sasuke said.

" HEY 50 OFF NO ONE CAN PASS THAT DEAL!" Sakura and Ino said.

" What you went shopping without us?" Hinata and Tenten said.

" Can we celebrate now?" Neji said really pissed cause Hinari began talking about the wonders of make up.

" Yeah where is that waiter?" Naruto asked.

" It's a buffet dobe!" Sasuke said everyone's sweet dropped.

" Ohh bye!" Naruto said and was gone in a flash.

" Idiot." Hinari said.

" Troublesome."

" Dobe"

" Whatever'

A/N: Hi did you guys like it? I apologize for the shortness and the grammar. Sorry! Anyways I have a idea about another fics I have in mind after this one. One might be called " Rock lovers" and it about Hinari and GANBU being major hit rock bands who hate each other and has to tour with them same pairings. And the other one is Sakura is a princess of Fire Country and has to stay with the gang until the war against Orochimaru ends. Do you like my Ideas? Give me feedback and please don't steal them. Please review and feed back on my on coming stories!

Joe ma pel

Skyblue1010


	15. UNEXEPECTED TURNOUTS PART 2

1A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I HAVE BEEN STRESSING ON OUR FINALS AT SCHOOL. I THINK I DID WELL. ANYWAYS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED HUGS AND KISSES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

Chapter 15: Unexpected Turnouts part 2

The gang was eating happily. Naruto was kind of getting on there nerves since he kept on slurping his food. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Ino where trying to make him stop.

" Umm Naruto could you please stop slurping?" Hinata asked. '

" Ohh sorry Hinata!" Naruto said.

" HELLO NARUTO WE TRIED TO TELL YOU THAT!" Sakura and Tenten said.

Anyways they were done eating so they decided to take off. Sadly it was raining pretty. And it wasn't safe for them to drive at night so they stayed at Hinata's house.

* * *

" Wow Hinata your house is huge!" Sakura said.

" Not as big as yours." Hinata said back.

" Okay lets go change we are soaking wet!" Ino said.

" Okay you can use my clothes and the guys can use my dads." Hinata said.

When they all got dressed they decided to play a game.

" What do you guys want to play?" Neji asked.

" Strip poker!" NAruto said. All of them gave him a smack to the head except Hinata who helped him.

" Spin the bottle?" Tenten asked.

" Okay I'll go get a bottle!" Sakura said.

" Okay no girl on girl or boy on boy okay!" Sakura said.

" Whatever lets start with Shikamaru!" Ino said.

" What no way this is to troublesome!" Shikamaru said.

" To bad!" Ino said and forced him to spin it. It landed on... INO! (THAT WASN'T A SURPRISE)

" Okay you know the rules kiss on the lips!" Tenten said earning a death glare from Ino.

" Hey you forced him..." Sakura said.

" Whatever." Ino said and kissed Shikamaru. They were blushing madly.

" Okay Neji's turn!" Sakura said.

" Yeah yeah." Neji said and spun it. It landed on who else but Tenten.

" Kiss already!" Ino said.

" Now what that didn't count..." Tenten was cut off by Neji 's kiss.

" Ahh Neji?" Tenten said.

" You talk to much!" He said and returned to his spot with a blushing Tenten staring at him with conducement.

" Okay hello Tenten you there?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand around. No response.

" Let continue...' Sakura said giving up.

" Okay your turn!" Hinata said.

" Okay" Sakura said and spun it. And who do you think it landed on? Sasuke duh!

" umm umm umm?" was all Sakura could say.

" To bad Haruno you have to do it we did!" Ino said. Tenten still in her on little world.

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sakura couldn't say anything. Sasuke was just staring. Not caring or dose he?

" Shut up!" Ino said and pushed her into Sasuke which made them kiss. They were really surprised but didn't break off until they needed to breath. Both blushing as usual.

" I didn't need to be that long you know!" they said with eyes as big as plates.

A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THAT WAS REALLY SHORT. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE TELL. ME PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Unexepected Turnouts 3

**1A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. You see I have a couple reasons:**

1.) I had to study for my finals

2.) I had a choir performance

3.) I had to buy Christmas presents

4.) We are throwing a party and I had to clean so much

5.) My friend wouldn't stop screaming bloody murder unless she went on.

Well those are my reasons. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed love you all! Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 16: Unexpected turnouts 3

* * *

" Umm yeah sorry." Sakura said and backed away from Sasuke who was covering his face to hide his blushing. 

" Hn." Was his reply and Sakura was mad but was to embarrassed to yell.

" Ahh okay then why don't we just go to sleep okay?" Tenten said.

" Yeah okay I don't have any sleeping bags so we have to share okay?" Hinata said.

" Okay let see I'll be next to Tenten!" Neji said and Tenten blushed.

" I get Hinata!" Naruto said or rather yelled. He got 4 bonks on the head.

" Great I'm stuck with troublesome Ino." Shikamaru said obliviously thinking if he picked Sakura, Sasuke would kick his lazy- ass.

" What did you say Nara?" Ino said.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said. Wrong move.

" Ohh you so dead!" Ino said and ran after him.

" Wait! Ino stop!" Shikamaru said. They were running around in circles like in Tom and Jerry. Then Shikamaru pulled out a banana and ate it. Then he threw it behind him and next thing you know it, Ino...

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. THUMP!" Ino had feel on the ground butt first. ( He he I got that from a review)

" SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled then she pulled out a big hammer and started hammering him to the floor.

" Ahh Ino I think thats enough!" Sakura said with her eyes like 0.0 like the others.

" Huh oh yes!" Ino said and hit him one last time.

" T..Troublesome." Shikamaru said and fainted with little birdies around his head.

" Goodnight!" Ino said and went to sleep. Everyone's eyes grow even bigger and a sweat dropped.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING... 

" GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled witch called everyone to wake up. Very...very... angry.

" Ahhh sorry hehehe." Naruto said in a nervous laugh then...

BANG!

THOMP !

BOOM!

BUMP !

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

SHUT UP DOBE

BONK!

AND THERE WAS Naruto on the ground with bumps and bruises. Like Shikamaru.

" Ahh what time is it?" Sakura asked and yawned.

" Umm 6:30" Hinata said and started folding the blankets.

" Ohh lets get home then." Ino said.

" Okay who can drive you home?" Hinata asked.

" I can drive Sakura home." Sasuke said and grabbing her by the waist protectively.

" Sure." Sakura said and began heading towards the door.

A/N: I'm really sorry how short this is. Its like 12:00 pm here and I'm tired so this is all you get okay? Anyways if you got any ideas for upcoming chapters please tell me so I can end this story and start a new one. I think I might have only 4 more chapters and in that four I'm going to try and tell you about the marriage, Itachi, and everyone relationships. Hmm maybe like 5 more chapters. Don't know all I want is to start my new stories:

* * *

**" Rock Loverz": Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten have a band called Hinari. But so does there arc enemies the boys called GANBU. They have to tour togther for a year. Will love bloom?**

**" Life of Princesses": Sakura and the girls are sisters and they are Princesses. They are arranged to marry the princes of another countries for a allaince. Sasuke and the boys have to bring and protect them intill the get to the country. What will happen? Sasuke and sakura. Nejten, Inoshik,naruhina**

**" (help with title please!)" Sakura is a rebeliouse Princess and has to go to Konoha for a while because her country is under attack and they want her. She has a very Very VERY advanced bloodline and everyone wants it. But she is kinda as cold as Sasuke. The gang has to protect her untill the war ceases. Sasuke and Sakura normal pairings**

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME THE STORY YOU WANT ME TO DO FIRST OKAY?

* * *

See ya!

skyblue1010


	17. WHAT THE HECK

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise that I will finish this story before next year. And if I don' I'm sorry. Anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed. Hugs and Kisses!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 17: What the heck?

* * *

" Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said to get his attention.

" Hn" Sasuke trademark response.

" You just past my house!" Sakura said pointing to it.

" Huh oh sorry." Sasuke said and stopped at a red light to make a u- turn.

" Whats up with you? You haven't been acting normal!" Sakura said.

" Umm its nothing!" Sasuke said.

" Yes it is telll me!" Sakura said

" its nothing!"

" Yes it is!"

" No it isn't!"

* * *

With Tenten and Neji

" Tenten why do you keep your hair in 2 buns all the time?" Neji asked because no one was talking.

" Why would you want to know?" Tenten said.

" Because I think it looks better down thats all I'm saying." Neji said. Tenten blushed.

" How would you know how it would look down?" Tenten asked eyes narrowing.

" When you had it down when you were in the school play." Neji said simply.

" You went to that crappy play? I hated being in it!" Tenten said blushing.

" It wasn't that bad. I thought you were pretty good!" Neji said blushing.

" Were are you going with this Neji?" Tenten said trying to hide her blush.

Neji stopped the car and said " Tenten will you be my girl friend?" Tenten was speechless.

" Uhh..."

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

" Hinata?" Naruto said.

" Yeah?" Hinata said.

" Will you be my girl friend?" Naruto asked hiding his blush.

" NANI?"

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru

" Ino you are troublesome!" Shikamaru said out of nowhere.

" What did I do?" Ino said.

" Will you be my girl friend?" Shikamaru said ignoring her coment.

" What?"

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Sakura

" Yes!" Sakura said

" SHUT THE HECK UP SAKURA! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Sasuke said and pulled up to Sakura drive way and got out of the car.

" DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT..." Sakura stopped for a minute to realize what he had just said.

" What did you say?" Sakura asked slowly.

" I said do you want to be my girl friend and hang out some time?" Sasuke said and blushed.

" Uhh hold on!" Sakura said and pulled put her cell phone and called Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

* * *

Sakura: Hey I got something to tell you guys!

Ino: Me to Shikamaru just asked me to be his girl friend!

Tenten: Really Neji just asked me the same thing!

Hinata: So did Naruto. Do you think this is just another one of there pranks?

Ino: Yeah maybe it is. Shikamaru would never ask me out let alone court me!

Sakura: maybe they aren't kidding. I mean I have never seen Sasuke blush like that. Did the guys blush to?

All: Yeah

Sakura: Okay they aren't kidding maybe they really want to go out with us. Should we give them a try?

Tenten: ...

Ino: ...

Hinata: ...

Sakura: Guys?

They hung up.

* * *

" Uhh Sakura I'm kid of waiting for a answer." Sasuke said

A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, THE BORINGNESS, AND THE CLIFFY. I GOT WRITERS BLOCK. BUT IN LEASE I UPDATED. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THERE ANSWERS AND SAKURA'S MOM IS BACK TO TELL HER ABOUT THE MARRIAGE. AND THE STORY I'M STARTING FIRST IS " LIFE OF PRINCESSES" THEN " ROCK LOVERZ" THEN " SAKURA, THE REBELLIOUS PRINCESS." THANKS FOR THE VOTES. PLEASE REVIEW!

Skyblue1010 out


	18. Hinari's Answers

1A/N: Hello everyone Merry Christmas! Well I'm trying to update everyday so I can end this and start " Life of Princesses." Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Love you all. Now let the story begin!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did I would make a Christmas special.

* * *

Chapter 18: Hinari 's Answers

* * *

With Tenten and Neji 

" What was that about Tenten?" Neji asked.

" It was nothing." Tenten said avoiding eye contact.

" Well whats you anwser?" Neji said getting impatient.

" Uh... well... its..." Tenten just couldn't say it.

" Ohh come on Bun girl!" Neji said. He was really impatient.

" What did you call me Hyuuga?" Tenten said. But instead of getting a answer she got a kiss from Neji to shut her up. Tenten eyes were as big as plates when Neji finally broke of the kiss.

" I'll take your face as a yes!" Neji said and started driving again.

* * *

With Shikamaru and Ino 

" Come on Ino I don't have all day!" Shikamaru said.

" Huh oh yeah well my answer is... umm... its..." Ino like Tenten couldn't say anything.

" Come with me Ino!" Shikamaru said and grabbed her fist but not to tight.

" Where are we going?" Ino asked.

" Well since your talking to long to answer me I going to watch clouds and you can think. Okay?" Shikamaru said simply.

" Uhh huh." Ino said and sat down next to Shikamaru who was lying down.

" So this is what you do?" You just sit and watch clouds go by?" Ino said.

" Yes" Shikamaru said simply.

" Well whats the fun in that?" Ino asked.

" Here look at that cloud over there by the big cloud." Shikamaru said pointing to the sky.

" What were?" Ino said trying to get a better view.

" Lay down." Shikamaru said signaling for her to lay down next to him. She did and she started at the sky.

" Ohh that cloud the one that looks like a rose?" Ino said pointing.

" Rose? Where do you see a rose? I see a ice cream cone!" Shikamaru said. Ino just giggled.

" Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

" Hn?" He said just like Sasuke but not coldly.

" Yes!" Ino said and laid back down.

* * *

With Hinata and Naruto 

" Hinata do you want some ramen?" Naruto said getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

" Ahh sure Naruto. I'll cook it!" Hinata said blushing.

" No no I'll do it!" Naruto said getting the pot from her.

" Umm okay." HInata said and sat down watching his every move to make sure he doesn't burn anything.

Ten minutes later the ramen was done and they began eating. Hinata took a big slurp and she instantly spit it out all over Naruto.

" Umm you don't like it HInata?" Naruto said wiping the noddles and soup that was thrown on him.

" Oh sorry Naruto. I'm really sorry!" Hinata kept on apologizing and hading him tissues.

" Its okay Hinata I can't cook anyway!" Naruto said giving the all famous fox grin.

" Naruto!" Hinata said laughing

" Yeah?" Naruto asked.

" Sure I'll go out with you!" Hinata said and hugged him. When they broke of she was covered in ramen!

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura 

" Hey fore head are you going to give me a answer or not?" Sasuke said really getting pissed.

" Umm can we discuss this inside?" Sakura said avoiding eye contact.

" Hn." Sasuke said and started walking to the front door with Sakura in front of him. When they opened the door they saw Sakura's mom and dad.

" Hi mom hi dad!" Sakura said and ran up to them to give them a big hug.

" Sakura we have something to discuss." Mrs. Haruno said and signaled them to go to the living room where they had some guest.

" Mom, Dad, Itachi!" Sasuke said.

" You know them Sasuke?" Sakura asked she was confused.

" There my family." Sasuke said. The Harunos where shocked and so was the Uchihas.

* * *

A/N: Well that chapter 18. Hoped you like it. In the next chapter Sakura and Sasuke's families has something to tell them and its really important. Please review!

Skyblue1010


	19. Good News or Bad News?

1A/N: Hello everyone! I'm trying to end this as quickly as possible so I'm going to try to finish all the chapters tonight witch it Christmas! Anyway lets continue with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto

* * *

Chapter 19: Good News or Bad News?

* * *

" What is thats so important that you had to get Sasuke's family in this mom?" Sakura asked really confused.

" Well Sakura a when you were born we had a made a deal with the Uchihas' Sakura's dad began

* * *

_Flashback_

_" She's so beautiful Sankyo! What are you going to name her?" Sanyo asked._

_" Hmm how about Sakura?" Sankyo said._

_" Sakura I like that!" Sanyo said and kissed his wife on the fore head._

_Knock Knock_

_" Come in!" Sankyo said._

_A family came in. The all had beautiful jet black hair. There was a man in his late 30s, a women in her early 30s, a son that looked about 5 and a new baby boy. You can guess who they were._

_" Hello Mizuki-chan hello Sasu- san!" Sankyo said._

_" Hello what a beautiful daughter!" Mizuki said._

_" Thank you!" Sanyo said._

_" Now about our alliance..." Sasu began._

_" Don't worry we didn't forget." Sankyo said._

_" We agree with it. We can't wait until our companies will combine" Sanyo said._

_" Great now when is the wedding?" Mizuki said._

_" Well we plan to tell her when she turns 18." Sanyo said._

_" And she can decide the date for the wedding herself is that okay?" Sankyo said completing her husbands sentence._

_" Perfect!" Mizuki said._

_" Now witch of you sons will she marry?" Sankyo asked._

_" We don't now maybe Itachi?" Sasu said._

_" Okay we will see!" Sankyo said. _

End of flashback

* * *

" WHAT YOU PUT ME IN A ARRAIGNED MARRIAGE WITHOUT CONSULTING ME?" Sakura yelled.

" Well sweetie we want our companies to become stronger and by combining Haruno Crop. And the Uchiha company we will be the greatest companies in the world!" Sanyo said.

" But I don't know who Itachi is!" Sakura yelled back.

" I'm right here!" Itachi said and stood up showing a _fine _man we with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

" This might work!" Sakura said and kept staring at him. Itachi just smirked. Sasuke who was quiet through the whole thing was now giving his older brother a death glare. Sasuke's parents noticed this and started discussing something.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone I'm sad to say that I don't think that I would be able to finish this in time so my next story will be on hold. I am really trying to finish this but my friend won't shut up and get off the computer so I think I'll be done with this by January the 30th or something okay? Well please review!

Skyblue1010


	20. So Whens The Wedding?

1A/N: Hello everyone! Maybe I will finish this by Next Year. You never know! Anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed. Relax its going to be Sakura and Sasuke OKAY? Anyway please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 20: So When's The Marriage?

* * *

" Itachi when is the marriage?" Sankyo asked.

" I don't know Mrs. Haruno, when do you want it Sakura?" Itachi said and looked at Sakura with those beautiful black eyes.

" Uh... I mean whenever!" Sakura said and kept starting at him. Sasuke seeing this just kept on giving Itachi death glares. Sasuke's and Sakura's parents noticed this and started talking again.

" Itachi, we would like Sasuke to marry Sakura!" Mr. Uchiha said.

" NANI?" Sakura and Sasuke said.

" Well Itachi is 5 years older then you ( right?). Sasuke is just your age. And plus you know Sasuke better!" Sankyo said.

" NANI?" Sakura just couldn't say anything. Then she fainted.

" Ahh Sakura?" Mr. And Mrs. Haruno said poking there daughter.

" Huh... what? Mom, Dad! I just had a horrible dream! I had to marry one of the Uchiha's! Well Itachi wasn't that bad... but then you said I had to marry Sasuke! That was a horrible nightmare!" Sakura said and sat up. Then she saw the Uchiha's and she well...

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT WASN'T A DREAM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura said and fainted again. Everyone's Sweat dropped.

" Kankuro can you please carry Sakura to her room she needs to rest." Sankyo said to there butler.

" Right away madam." Kankuro said and picked her up and carried her to her room.

" Well that went well." Sankyo said sarcastically to Mizuki.

" Yeah." Mizuki said sarcastically back.

" We just need to give her some time thats all!" Sano said.

" She will get used to it." Saso said.

" Hmm maybe the wedding should be by the end of this month!" Sankyo said.

" Maybe." They all said.

* * *

A/N: Well thats the end of the chapter the next one will be more with there friends and how they are all together and what's this someone is PREGNANT? Find out who in the next chapter! Please review!

* * *

Ja ne!

Skyblue1010


	21. Planning the Wedding

1A/N: Hello everyone! First of I would like to apologize to some people. If this story reminds you of xxBlueMoon3xx " High school days" I'm am really sorry. I think I have sent her a response letter to tell her I'm sorry for the stories similarities. If you are reading this I am really sorry and hope you can forgive me. Anyway thank you all for reviewing and if xxBlueMoon3xx dosen't forgive me I would delete this story. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway Heres the story and yes someone is pregnant!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 21:Planing the Wedding

* * *

" Hey Sakura how you doing?" Tenten asked. It was a Monday in Konoha high.

" You wanna know how I'm doing? Well my life sucks! Fist I have to marry Uchiha. My cat died. And I have to get married in the end of the month to him!" Sakura said in one breath. Everyone's eyed were like 0.o

" YOU HAVE TO WHAT?" Hinata screamed.

" YEAH YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!"Tenten also screamed.

" AND BY THE END OF THE MONTH? THAT'S INSANE! NO WAY YOU CAN GET A GOOD PLACE TO GET MARRIED, YOU HAVE TO GET A GOOD WEDDING DRESS. AND A COUPLE GOOD OF CHEFS AND CATERERS!" Ino screamed. Everyone's sweat dropped.

" INO I DON'T WANNA MARRY HIM!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

With the guys...

" Hey!" Sasuke said.

" Whats up?" Naruto asked.

" Well I have to marry Haruno." Sasuke said simply.

" Ohh thats cool." Neji said.

" Yeah but troublesome." Shikamaru added. And they continued doing what they were doing earlier. ( sweat dropped they aren't making a big deal out of this).

* * *

Back with the girls...

" Hey so whens the wedding again?" Ino asked.

" The end of the month." Sakura stated.

" Well shouldn't you hang out with your new fiancee'?" Tenten said teasingly.

" Shut up!" Sakura said back. " Besides shouldn't you hang out with your new boyfriends?" Sakura said making them blush a little.

" Come on Haruno! We knew that Sasuke had the hots for you since you came here!" Tenten said.

" Yeah and we know that you had the hots for him too!" Hinata said.

" And you want to marry him! And Ino is going to be your Maid of honor!" Ino said.

" Yeah your ri... Hey your not going to be my maid of honor!" Sakura said.

"Then who is?" Tenten asked.

" I don't know. Hey you guys come over after school okay we need to plan!" Sakura said.

" Okay lets go get the guys so they know to." Hinata said. They nodded.

With the guys...

" Hey theirs your future wife Uchiha!" Naruto said and pointed to the girls that came to view.

" Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said and threw her notebook at him.

" Ohh sorry Mrs. Uchiha!" Naruto said and everyone laughed making Sakura and Sasuke blush.

" Be quiet Naruto if our fan clubs fine out we're dead!" Sakura said.

" Don't you think this will go spread threw school fast since you guys have stalkers?" Tenten said and stood next to Neji who put his arm around her waste.

" Maybe if you guys have stalkers they would most likely take a picture of you guys and out it in the school newspaper reading " Uchiha and Haruno Getting Hitched!" Ino said next to Shikamaru.

" You don't think they would actually do that do you?" Sakura asked.

* * *

In the classroom.

" HARUNO!" Someone screamed. It was none other then Mikori.

" What?" Sakura said.

" Explain this!" Mikori said and slammed the school newspaper on her desk. Sakura looked at it and it showed a picture of Sasuke and Sakura and the heading said " Schools' Sweet hearts are SWEET HEARTS!" ( do you get it cause they are the most popular and they are getting married!)

" Sasuke?" Sakura said and showed him the picture.

" Is this true Sakura?" One of her fanboys asked.

" Yeah Sasuke is this true?" Mikori said.

" Yes." Sakura said.

" Ah." Sasuke also said.

" WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING SAKURA YOU CAN'T MARRY A COLD HEARTED BASTERED LIKE SASUKE! YOU NEED TO MARRY ME!" One of Sakura's fanboys said.

" DON'T CALL MY SASUKE A COLD HEARTED BASTERED YOU FUZZY BROWED FREAK!" Mikori yelled. Then world war 3 started between Sakura's fan boys and Sasuke's fan girls!

" QUIET!" Kakashi sensei said.

" Sakura! Sasuke! Is this true?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes." They said.

" Okay then its settled! Sakura and Sasuke is getting married so no need for anymore arguments agreed?" Kakashi said. They class said " Hai."

* * *

At Sakura's house.

" Okay so everyone is here?" Sakura said. They nodded.

" Okay for my wedding planner I choose Ino okay?" Sakura said. Everyone nodded.

" Okay Ino you are in charge of every think so I bought you this!" Sakura said and handed her a new cell phone with a headset.

" Okay I can do it!" Ino said dramatically making everyone sweat dropped.

" Okay about maid of honors and Best man we have decided." Sakura said.

" Best man will be Naruto." Sasuke said.

" And maid of Honor will be Hinata." Sakura said ( I would choose Tenten but I think its better if you pair up with your b- friends)

" Ino you tell everyone what we are doing!" Sakura said.

" Hai! Okay to day we are planning. Tomorrow we are going to pick the place. And the next day we are going to get the clothes." Ino said.

" Okay so meet at my place at 7: 00 okay?" Sakura said. They Nodded.

* * *

A/N: Well that's that chapter. The pregnant thing will possibly happed on the wedding day or something. Anyway please review! And since Sasuke owns the school they can talk the day of whenever the want but it didn't matter since they are all A+ students.

Skyblue1010


	22. The Dress Is MINE!

1A/N: Yeah xx BlueMoon xx forgave me WOHOOOOOOO! And we can be friends! Anyway the pregnant thing I'm sorry its going to happen to one of my characters but you'll be surprised who! I will put it in the last chapter. Anyway please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Dress Is MINE!

* * *

" Where is everyone?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was currently at her house to go shopping. 

" I dunno." Sasuke said.

" Can you say a sentence with more then 2 words?" Sakura asked getting pissed.

" Yes I can." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" Whatever." Sakura said. There was a awkward silence for another 5 minutes until Sasuke said something.

" Hey do you want to see something cool on the internet?" Sasuke asked.

" Okay." Sakura said and she led him upstairs to the computer room.

" What is it?" Sakura asked.

" You'll see." Sasuke said. He typed in a website and clicked a link that said Watch This. He did so and there was a little peaceful song that played. Then near the end when Sakura was caught of guard, the nice music stop and the EXORCISM OF EMILY ROSE popped up out of nowhere and screamed blood murder with the background flashing red and stuff like that.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SHOWING ME THAT?" Sakura said. Right now she wason Sasuke's lap with her face deep in his chest.

" Dang your such a scaredy cat!" Sasuke said.

" Shut up!" Sakura screamed back she was still in his chest and was still shacking.

" Um guys whatcha doing?" Someone said in the door. Sakura lifted her head and Sasuke turned his head. It was everyone with there eyes all (0.o).

" Hey if you guys want to stay here and cuddle we can leave and go shopping later!" Neji said and everyone was having a hard time to conceal there laughter until Naruto began cracking up and was on the floor.

" Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said.

" Lets go shopping already!" Sakura said and got of Sasuke.

' You should of had made a move on her Sasuke while you had the chance!' Inner Sasuke said.

' Shut up!' Sasuke said.

" Hey Sasuke are you coming?" Sakura said bringing him back to realty.

' Coming my blossom!' Inner Sasuke said.

' Shut up!' Sasuke said.

" Yeah." Sasuke said out loud.

* * *

At the mall. 

" Naruto you owe me new seat covers!" Sakura said.

" I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't know my ramen would spill over." Naruto said.

" Naruto you should of had known that there will be speed bumps on the road!" Sakura shouted back.

" Hai Hai I'll buy you the same new interior for your wedding gift!" Naruto said.

" Yeah you better! And I got those in America!" Sakura said.

" NANI! I'M NOT GOING ALL THE WALL TO AMERICA!" Naruto screamed earing a bonk on the head by Sasuke.

" Shut up and lets go _shopping_." Sasuke said.

* * *

When they were in the mall Neji held Tenten's hand, Shikamaru put a arm around Ino, and Naruto hooked arms with Hinata and she was as red as a tomato. All that was left was Sasuke and Sakura. 

" Ahh come on you guys your getting married anyway!" Tenten said.

" Yeah you have to spend time with each other!" Ino said.

" And what will your kids think when the don't see there mommy and daddy not together!" Naruto said earning another bonk from Sasuke and a slap from Sakura.

" You guys can in lease hold hands!" Hinata said.

" Fine." Sasuke said and took her hand. Sakura blushed and so did Sasuke.

" So lets go to that store!' Ino said and pulled Shikamaru in.

" Wait the guys can't see my wedding dress and the bride's maid dresses!" Tenten said.

" Yeah you guys go pick your tuxes or something okay bye bye!" Sakura said. Before they left they gave there girl friends a kiss before the exited. They were looking at Sasuke and Sakura if they were going to kiss but Sakura said. " Wasn't the holding hands torture enough?" Sakura said and kicked them out of the store but Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he left. Sakura was blushing.

With the Brides

* * *

" Hey Sakura what does you dress want to look like?" Ino asked looking for a right dress for her best friend. 

" I don't know lets look for your first." Sakura said. They began searching until they fell upon one they like. Unfortunately they were all different.

" Pick mine!" Ino said. The dress was a purple dress that went down to all the way down to her feet but till showed the shoes. It was a dress that went off the shoulder but it had a hardly noticeable strap. The shoes where white high heeled slippers in crested with 10 carat diamonds.

" Um I don't know if you like this." Hinata said. It was a red dress that was a little more puffier then Ino's. It was long and went all the way to the floor and had a small v shape collar. It had a strap but it was still of the shoulder. And shoe like Ino's but red.

" I don't care who's you pick lets just get out of this store!" Tenten said. Her dress was a light pink peaches color. It was a crepe dress with a full at the bottom meaning it was big and went all the way to the floor. It had 2 spaghetti straps that where tied. It had the same shoes as Ino's but pink.

" Wow Tenten I didn't know you had a girly side!" Ino said.

" Shut up who do you pick Sakura?" Tenten said.

" Yours Tenten!" Sakura said.

" Okay I agree!" Hinata said.

" Yeah me to now lets look for your wedding dress!" Ino said. They looked forever until Sakura found one that she liked. It was a Peau satin a - line gown with chapel train. Bodice and lower portion of the skirt are appliqued with beaded Vanice lace. Sakura was about to get it when another women also got it.

" Excuse me put this is mine!" Sakura said.

" Not a chance pinky!" The lady said.

" Well that's to bad cause I'm getting it!" Sakura said and pulled it.

" It's mine!" She screamed and pulled it back.

" NO mine!"

" NO MINE!"

" Thats it!" Sakura said and tackled her to the ground and put her in a head lock.

" Ino, Tenten, Hinata grab the dress and pay for it!" Sakura said and handed them her credit card. When the dresses were bought Sakura got of her and walked out of the store.

" Umm Sakura you know you could've had asked for the same dress from the saleslady." Tenten said still recovering from shock.

" Ohh yeah I forgot about that!" Sakura said they all dropped anime style. And then the guys walked up to them.

" Hey did you fine a nice dress?" Naruto asked.

" Yup its to die for!" Sakura said.

" Or fight for!" Tenten said and the girl started laughing and the girl just stared at them with confusion.

* * *

A/N: That's that chapter next chapter is picking the place to get married. I got the dresses styles online. 

Skyblue1010

p.s. I got that scene when Sakura and that women ( who was Anko) fighting for the dress from my favorite show " Friends" When Monica fights Brooke or something for the dress.


	23. Do you Want To Do This?

1A/N: Hey Everybody and Happy New year! Thanks to everyone who reviewed love you all! Anyway here the chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own no Naruto.

Chapter 23: Do you want to do this?

* * *

" Sakura will you pick a place already?" Ino said getting impatient. 

" Hold on I can't decide. What do yo guys think?" Sakura asked. They were inside the Haruno office in America to find out what church they will get married in.

" This is troublesome!" Shikamaru said. (wow i made him quiet in my fic. Sorry)

" I don't know, how about the one with the water fountain?" Tenten asked sitting on Neji's lap.

" I don't like that one because when we walk down the aisle we have to go down big long stairs and one of us we definitely trip and fall." Sakura said giving Naruto a glance.

" Okay how about the outside wedding?" Hinata asked. The outside wedding was a wedding from outside ( duh why did I write that? Whatever) and had a really nice view over the ocean. It had plenty of beautiful fountains and flowers. It was Sakura dream wedding place.

" Okay I like that one but what about the perverted person who works there?" Tenten said.

" What perverted person?" Naruto asked. All the guys were know interested in this converstaion.

" Well when you guys were outside talking to the Pastor, we decided to explore the place." Ino began.

" Then we came across the manager" Hinata said.

" And we started talking to him about this place." Tenten said.

" Then out of nowhere he started hitting on us." Sakura said.

" Well mostly Sakura and Tenten." Ino said.

" What that cooky bastered! Who is he?" Neji said. Sasuke remained calm but kept his stare on Sakura.

" He is that guy with the red hair and the tattoo on his forehead." Sakura said.

" When we go there we are so kicking his ass!" Naruto said. They all nodded.

" Okay getting of the subject!" Tenten said.

" Okay we need to decide the arrangement.' Ino said. She pulled out her cell phone / PDA and started writing stuff.

" Okay first lets decide the setting arrangement." Sakura said and pulled out a blue print with the outside of the hotel where they are getting married at shown. It took about 15mins to decide where the seats are to be placed and where everyone is supposed to be seated.

" Okay now that we are done with that, what's next?" Sakura asked.

" Catering." Ino said.

" What do you guys want to eat?" Sakura asked.

" RAMEN!" Naruto said earing a bonk from Sasuke.

" Okay ramen as a appetizer." Ino said and wrote it down.

" Sakura if you want my family is really good cooks and we can do it for free." Hinata suggested.

" Really?" Thanks Hinata!" Sakura said and hugged her.

" Next if the flowers." Ino said.

" Ino your family owns a flower shop. Can I buy some from you?" Sakura asked.

" That okay Sakura its on me." Ino said.

" Okay is there anything else?" Sakura asked.

" No but tomorrow we have to wake up early and get all the stuff there." Ino said.

" Okay you guys just sleep at my house okay?" Sakura asked.

" Okay." They said.

" YEAH ANOTHER SLEEP OVER!" Naruto screamed with another bonk from Sasuke.

" Hey this will be our last slipover with all of us as non- married couples!" Tenten said.

" Yeah lets make it a memorable one!" Hinata said.

* * *

At Sakura's house back in Konoha 

" I thought they wanted this to be a memorable one." Sakura said with a sweat drop. Everyone was asleep as soon as they got there except for Sasuke.

" It must be from the jet-lag" Sakura said.

" Idiots." Sasuke said.

" Hey Sasuke you do want to do this right?" Sakura asked.

" What?" Sasuke said and sat down on the couch.

" Getting married." Sakura said simply and sat next to him.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything but he was blushing.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Do you?" Sasuke asked back.

" Umm well yeah!" Sakura said which made Sasuke blush more.

" Well me too." Sasuke said and put a arm around Sakura and made her blush. Then they fell into a long nice slumber until the next morning...

A/N: Thats it. Sorry for the boringness and the fluffness in this chapter. I promise the next one will be hilarious. It will come out next year okay? HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review!

Skyblue1010


	24. Preparations The Showers

1A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Anyways here is the next chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 24: Preparation / The Showers

* * *

Flashback: 

" Hey Sasuke, you do want to do this right?" Sakura asked.

" What?" Sasuke said and sat down on the couch.

" Getting married." Sakura said simply and sat next to him.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything but he was blushing

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Do you?" Sasuke asked back.

" Umm well yeah!" Sakura said which made him blush more.

" Well me too." Sasuke said and put a arm around Sakura and made her blush. Then they fell into a long nice slumber until the next morning...

End flashback

* * *

" ARE YOU A IDIOT THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE ITS SUPPOSED TO GO THERE YOU BAKA!" Ino yelled which caused Sakura and Sasuke to wake up from there peaceful sleep. Tomorrow is Sasuke and Sakura' s wedding and there was a lot of preparation. 

" Good morning guys how are you doin... NO YOU IDIOT IT GOES IN THE CHURCH NOT IN THE CLOSET DOES IT LOOK LIKE THEIR GOING TO GET MARRIED IN THE CLOSET?" Ino yelled once again at the poor guys who carried the piano. Next thing they heard was a 'CRASH' and a " YOU BAKA!"

" Hey guys do you want some breakfast?" Hinata asked. Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Naruto were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

" Thanks Hinata? Why is Ino going crazy?" Sakura asked and took a sip of her orange juice.

" Sakura, your wedding is tomorrow did you forget?" Tenten said and ate her pancakes.

" Oh...IT'S WHAT? TOMORROW IS MY WEDDING! I'M NOT READY I NEED TO GET MY DRESS ALTERED, IN NEED TO HIRE A PERSONAL HAIR, MAKE UP, NAILS PERSON TO DO OUR HAIR AND STUFF LIKE THAT I'M NOT READY!" Sakura said.She had spit out her juice on Hinata. And began running around the house for her phone to call the people.

" Sakura calm down!" Hinata said whipping the juice on her Sakura apologized.

" Ino is taking care of everything." Shikamaru stated.

" And is doing a good job too!" Tenten said after.

A ' CRASH!' was heard in the hallway.

" YOU DUMB ASS IDIOT!" was next to be heard and then a " THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!" after. Everyone's sweat dropped.

" Well kinda good job." Naruto said and continued eating his pancake flavored ramen. (Don't ask)

" So what are you guys going to do today?" Tenten asked.

" I don't know. Help Ino out I guess." Sakura said. Then another crash was heard and Ino came running in wet.

" Ino what happened?" Hinata asked.

" The imported sparkling water dropped." Ino said and got a towel.

" Okay well then I'll stay here and help Ino!" Sakura said.

" Okay lets go then." Ino said and pulled her out.

" Okay did you get her gift?" Tenten asked as soon as Sakura was out of sight.

" Yup!" Hinata said.

" What gift?" Naruto asked.

" We planned on throwing a surprise bridal shower for Sakura." Tenten said.

" Your throwing a bridal shower for Sakura? That's great!" Naruto said loudly and got a bonk from Sasuke.

" Didn't you hear the surprise part of it you retard?" Sasuke said.

" Ohh sorry." Naruto said.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

" Anyway we need you to get her out of here by 4:00 pm and come back at 5:00 pm okay?" Tenten said.

" Okay." Sasuke and Naruto said.

* * *

With Ino 

" YOU IDIOT GO GET THE WATER! WHAT NOT THE MOTHER! THE WATER! NO NOT THE GOAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET GOAT FROM WATER? BAKA I'LL GET IT!" Ino said. Next Sakura came in with a goat in her hands.

" Ino can be mean sometimes! Get the water not the mother! I. can't. hear. her!" Sakura said which caused everyone' s sweat drop.

" Sakura do you want to go out this afternoon say around 4?" Sasuke asked.

" Um sure were are we going?" Sakura asked.

" Umm well uhh we're are going to the ramen factory!" Naruto said and Sasuke eyes were twitching.

' The ramen factory? What a idiot.' Sasuke thought.

" The ramen factory?" Sakura said.

" Um yeah we can learn how they make ramen and ship it!" Naruto said with drool coming out of his mouth. Sakura gave him a slap.

" Oww Sakura that hurts will you quit doing that!" Naruto said.

" He is right Sakura!" Hinata said.

" Yeah do this." Sasuke said and hit him square in the face and sent him backwards.

" Your right I'll do that from now on!" Sakura said and left the room.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto left the house at 4:00 to go to the ramen factory. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were planning her surprise bridal shower and Shikamaru and Neji were planning his bachelors party. It was 5:00 and Sakura came home. When she got there everyone was hiding and yelled " SURPRISE" and confetti was thrown. Sakura was really surprised.

" Okay you got me now! Sasuke go away it's a bridal shower!" Sakura said and shoved him out the door. But he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" Okay lets start the party!" Ino said.

* * *

With the guys 

" Come on Sasuke lets go to Neji' s house." Naruto said and pulled him.

When Naruto opened the door there was a big banner saying ' HEY DUDE YOUR GETTING MARRIED SO LETS PARTY ONE LAST TIME!' And in the room was all his male friends and strippers every where.

" Guys honestly your hired stripers?" Sasuke said.

" Hey your getting married! You should party!" Naruto said and the party began.

* * *

With the girls 

All of Sakura' s friends were there including her teachers. Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Temari, Kin, and Candy were there.

" Okay Sakura open your presents!" Ino said.

" Okay." Sakura said and went over to the couch and began opening her presents.

* * *

With the guys 

All of Sasuke' s friends were there too including: Kakashi, Asuma, Jairiya (how do you spell it?), Lee, (why is he there?) Gaara, Kankuro, and his cousins were there.

" Okay pick a girl and do stuff!" Naruto said. Sasuke just punched him in the face.

" Dude I'm not going to cheat on Sakura!" Sasuke said.

" Wow Sasuke finally found someone and cares about her!" Asuma said.

" My young student is growing up!" Kakashi said with fake tears in his eyes. " Did you do her?" Kakashi said next.

" You're a pervert Kakashi!" Sasuke said.

* * *

With the girls 

" Wow Tsunade-sama I didn't think my principal would get me this!" Sakura said holding up red lingerie. She was really sick.

" Something for the honeymoon!" Tsunade said.

" Okay moving on!" Sakura said really sickened.

* * *

With the guys 

" Sasuke open your gifts from us!" Lee said.

Sasuke opened a gift from Kakashi and it was...

With the girls

* * *

Sakura finished opening the presents and she got a lot of nice stuff. She got jewelry from Kurenai, at book about fighting from Anko, some house appliances from Temari, Kin, and Candy and of course the lingerie from Tsunade. 

With the guys

* * *

...It was condoms. 

" Kakashi you're a pervert!" Sasuke said and threw them back at him.

" Better have is safe!" Kakashi said and threw it back at him.

Sasuke got the Come Come Paradise volumes 1-7 from Jiraiya, and house stuff from everyone else.

The parties were over and once again everyone was at Sakura' s house. All of them were cuddled with there loved ones including Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was in Sasuke arms on her bed and the were really close (with clothes on)

" Did you have a nice time?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah.' Sakura said and remembered all of her gifts especially one from Tsunade.

" You?" Sakura asked back.

" Yeah." Sasuke said and remembered the stuff he got.

' Some people can be perverts!' They thought and went to sleep peacefully thinking about their big day.

* * *

A/N: Well that's that chapter. I hoped you liked it! My cousin helped me with some stuff on here. I apologize for grammar mistakes. Sorry. Please review! Happy New Year! Ohh and i would like to thank shadow-123-anbu for the idea about Sakura and the slap! Thanx 

Skyblue1010


	25. The Wedding

1A/N: Hey peoples! This is my last chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you very much to the people who reviewed I love you! Please Review and check out my up coming story " Life of Princesses"

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NO NARUTO!

Chapter 25: The Wedding

* * *

" AHHH MY DRESS! WHERE THE HECK IS MY DRESS?" Sakura said running around frantically. Today is her wedding day, and she could not be anymore nervous. 

" Sakura it is in the closet." Tenten said and pulled out her dress.

" Oh right!" Sakura said and she ran up stairs to get the dress and the make-up on.

* * *

With the boys 

" Hey Uchiha!" Naruto called out.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you tie my tie?" Naruto asked.

" Why do I have to do it?" Sasuke said.

" Cause everyone else is busy." Naruto said.

" Dobe I busy to I'm getting married today!" Sasuke said and hit him on the head.

" Ow fine whatever." Naruto said and walked out of the room.

* * *

With the girls 

" Wow Sakura you look so beautiful!" Ino said. Sakura was wearing her wedding dress and her hair was half up.

" One last thing!" Hinata said and grabbed her Vail and put it on her.

" There now your ready!" Tenten said and they all had a group hug. There was water works every where.

* * *

At the ceremony 

" Hey Uchiha!" Naruto said once again. The ceremony has started and they were in line with the brides maids.

" What Naruto can't you see I'm about to get married?" Sasuke said.

" Don't hurt Sakura okay?" Naruto said. His voice was so serious.

" Okay." Sasuke said.

Everyone has gone and now the bride-to-be was about to walk down the aisle. All eyes was on her. She looked like a angel in her wedding dress. She was just plain beautiful!

' Wow Sakura looks great!' Sasuke thought and smiled when she got up there. And the wedding started. ( I'm not good and describing weddings cause the last time I went to a wedding was like a super long time ago so I'm just going to skip to the 'I dos' okay? Gomen.)

" Sasuke, do you take Sakura to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you?" The Pastor said.

" I do." Sasuke said and Sakura smiled.

" Sakura, do you take Sasuke to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you?" The Pastor asked

" I do." Sakura said and tears were coming down her face.

" Then I now declare you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." He said. Sasuke lifted her Vail and gave her a very passionate kiss. Then they ran out of the alter to go to there dinner thing.

* * *

At the dinner thing ( what is it called?) 

" Sakura I'm so proud of you!" Sakura's mom said.

" Thanks mom!" Sakura said and gave her a hug.

" Hey Sasuke!" Sakura' s dad called out.

" Yes Mr. Haruno?" Sasuke said very polity.

" You can call me dad now! Anyway if you hurt my daughter in anyway I'll hunt you down and kick your pretty boy ass!" Mr. Haruno threaten.

" Don't worry _dad_. I have no intension of hurting you daughter, my wife." Sasuke said.

" Good." Mr. Haruno said and walked away towards Sakura. When he was gone Sasuke let out a laugh. ' He kick my ass? He has got to be kidding.' It was time for the toast and the maid of honor stood up to make it. But of course being Hinata, she fainted so Ino did it.

" Here's to my best friend Sakura, and her new husband Sasuke!" Ino said and raised her drink. Next it was the best man. Naruto.

" Oh my gosh! Sasuke your not going to make him talk are you?" Sakura said.

" He made me." Sasuke said.

" I've known Sasuke all my life and I have never seen him this happy with someone. He was always none as the ice-cube at our school until and certain pink haired girl came. Its Sakura! He whispered that to Sasuke which earned him a bonk on the head.

" You would think that Naruto would have brain damage by now." Hinata said.

" He doesn't have a brain to start with!" Tenten said.

" Anyway I would like to thank Sakura for finally melting the ice-cube! May you live a long and happy life together!" Naruto said and finished the toast.

The party went on for hours until there was one last toast made by Sakura.

" Hi everybody I would like to thank everyone who came tonight and I have one last toast. This toast goes to my mother. She is pregnant!" Sakura said which cause everyone to " GASP"

" Yes it is true we are 3 months pregnant with a boy!" Mrs, Haruno said. Everyone clapped and Sakura and Sasuke where going home to the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke carried her bridal style into the room and I think you know what will happen.

* * *

10 months later 

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" Sakura yelled. She was nine months pregnant with Sasuke's child. Sasuke was pacing aound the around waiting to see if Sakura is okay. Then the screaming stopped and the doctor came out and told him to come in.

There she was. Sakura was crying and really sweaty and was holding a baby. Sasuke came by her side and looked at there new son.

" He's beautiful!" Sasuke said and gave his wife a kiss.

" What do you want to name him?" Sakura asked.

" How about Sasomeky?" Sasuke said.

" Okay!" Sakura said. And they lived a happy life together.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata is married and had one kid, Kyuubi. ( gomen I couldn't think of any names) 

Shikamaru and Ino is a newly wed.

and Neji and Tenten are married and have 2 kid. Nej-Nej and Tenji (lol my cousin thought of it!)

Mr. And Mrs. Haruno had a boy and it was named Konsuke.

They all still were best friends and they all live next to each other so they will not drift apart.

The end.

* * *

A/N: That's it! All over! I'm sorry It seems boring nut I couldn't think of anything! Please review and check out my new story " Life of Princesses"

Ja Ne

Skyblue1010 signing off.


End file.
